Collecting fragments
by NewPaladin
Summary: 100 drabble challenge collection. Chapter 17: "Introduction"; If they can't be together in this life, they have to meet again in the next. Mainly Seth/Eirika, other minor characters.
1. Are you challenging me? ::Kyle, Forde::

Me: Hello. Does everybody know why we are here?

Geoffrey: Yes!

Seth: No. What did you do now?

Me: I´m doing the 100 drabble challenge. Most of the drabbles will be FE8, probably. Dunno yet. This one here is -surprise, surprise- not SethXEirika.

Geoffrey: *gasps* Oh my... Are you sick? *puts his hand on the authoress´ forehead*

Me: I´m not sick. If I get the inspiration for some other characters then I will write them. And now let me talk. This one is about Forde and Kyle. And I chose it to be the first because...

Seth: It´s cute.

Me: Exactly and now read.

* * *

Despite his serious and strict nature Kyle was a curious child. Even as a six year old he was adamant about fulfilling his duties with his whole attention and power. If he had to help his father plow the field, then he did it even if a circus was in town. If he had to help his mother with the household chores, he did it even if one of his friends invited him to play. But there was one thing that could distract him from his duties.

One day he came back from the market in town. The farm of his parents was a bit off-road, in the vicinity of a small forest. On the way were some other small farms and houses. And from one of those houses came a sound that attracted the young boy. He clutched his basket tighter and walked to the small wooden fence. He hid behind a big bush and peered around it.

He saw a young boy with blond hair, his bangs hanging in his eyes. He seemed to be around Kyle´s age. A tall man was there, too, but what drew Kyle´s attention were the wooden swords in their hands. The young boy attacked the man with a high battle cry and a grin on his face. He whacked it against the man´s sword and seemed to have fun. The man laughed and parried his strikes easily. The boy pushed him back and they were nearing Kyle´s hiding-place. The green-haired boy swallowed nervously and fought the urge to flee. It would be extremely awkward and embarrassing if they find him here, spying on them but those swords were so... exciting.

The man stepped to the side to avoid one of the boy´s strikes and gave Kyle a better view on the boy. He had dark green eyes, just like Kyle´s hair, and a toothy grin. He wore brown pants and a red shirt which seemed to be two or three sizes too big for him. Suddenly their eyes met. Kyle froze slightly when the blond boy stopped and lowered his sword.

"What´s wrong, Forde?" the man asked and turned in the direction Forde was starring. Kyle squeaked slightly, grabbed his basket and ran. Oh, how embarrassing. They had seen him. Now they will surely think that he´s some kind of weird stalker. Kyle directly ran home and into his room. He hid under his blanket and fretted about what had happened.

A few days later he had to go to the market again. He tried to convince his mother to send his sister but she had other things to do. Reluctantly, Kyle obeyed and made a big circle around the house with the boy. On his way home however he had to take the short route because the basket was really heavy. When he passed the one house, he hear the clatter again. Without noticing his feet carried him to the fence again.

The boy and the man were sparring again. Now there was a woman too. She had a little infant in her arms and cooed to calm it. Kyle watched them go forth and back, swinging their swords and laughing. A funny feeling swirled in his chest and he followed every movement of the swords with his eyes. Their straight form, the whistling in the air and everything else about it were so fascinating. He wanted to hold one just once.

He was so fascinated that he leaned forward too much. The blond boy spotted him, lowered his sword and waved to him. That made Kyle jump slightly and he drew back slowly.

"Wait!" the blond boy called out to him and ran to the fence. The woman had looked up at his cry and she and her husband watched the two boys. "Hi." the boy said grinning. "Who´re you?"

"I´m Kyle." He looked at the other boy warily.

"I´m Forde. What´cha doing here?" He leaned on the fence and showed his toothy grin again.

"I´m doing chores for my mother." Kyle slowly explained and pointed to the basket.

"I see. But why did´cha stop here and watch me and my dad?" He looked expectantly at Kyle. The green-haired boy blushed a bit and shuffled his feet sheepishly. Suddenly an elated smile appeared on the blond boy´s face. "Wanna play with me?"

"What?" Kyle asked confused.

"It´s boring to always play with my dad and my brother´s not old enough to play with me. Come on. It´ll be fun!"

"But... I have to do my chores first." The blond boy rolled his eyes.

"Duh, that´s boring. Play with me." Kyle frowned and was highly unconvinced. He couldn´t just play when he had to do something for his mother.

"What´s up boys?" the man asked and leaned over the fence. "Hello, who are you?" Kyle looked up at him surprised and blinked.

"I´m Kyle."

"Kyle? Nice to meet you. I´m Sean and that´s my son Forde."

"I already said ´Hi´." Forde said proudly. His father patted him on the head and smiled at Kyle. "And I want to play with him."

"But my mother waits for me." Kyle argued.

"So you´re running an errand for her?" Sean asked. Kyle nodded seriously.

"Yes. It´s my duty to help my parents." Sean blinked surprised and was speechless for a few seconds. Then he broke out in laughter. Both boys looked at him confused and inquiringly.

"Sorry, sorry. It´s just odd to hear something like that from such a young boy." Kyle looked at his feet embarrassed. Everybody told him that he sounded odd, not like a child but a wannabe adult. But he didn´t do it because he wanted to act like an adult. It´s just the way he is.

"I think it´s cool." Forde defended him and smiled that particular toothy grin again. Kyle looked at him surprised and showed a small smile of his own.

"Yes, it is." Sean said smiling, pensively stroking his chin. "You would certainly be a good knight."

"Really?" Kyle inquired astonished. He, a knight? He always had thought he would become a farmer like his father but a knight... That was even better. Sean smiled broader and nodded.

"Yes. Actually, you remind me of a friend of mine."

"We could train together!" Forde exclaimed happily and jumped up and down. "´Cause I wanna be a knight too. Just like my dad." Sean nodded proudly and patted his son´s head.

"Yes, you will. You will be one fine knight." Forde giggled excited and looked to Kyle again.

"Let´s have a match."

"But I have to fulfill my task." Kyle argued even though he really wanted to stay and fight with that cool sword.

"Duh, you´re just afraid that you´ll lose." Kyle glared at the boy.

"No, I´m not. I´ll easily beat you." He wasn´t that sure about it but he couldn´t let this boy claim that he was a coward.

"So, is that a challenge?" Forde asked grinning. Kyle pulled a face and glared.

"I come back after I delivered the food to my mother. And then you´ll see."

"I´m waiting." Kyle nodded to him, grabbed the basket and raced home. He couldn´t await to floor him.

* * *

Me: Number one´s finished.

Seth: Good. Who´s next?

Me: Mmmmm. I don´t know yet.

Geoffrey: But you have four options.

Me: Yes.... I think I will choose a, a... not funny one.

Seth: That was a strange sentence. Well, do you want to ramble some more?

Me: No. Geoffrey?

Geoffrey: Until we meet again!! And please review if you like.


	2. Dying ::OrsonMonica, Seth::

Me: Hello.

Geoffrey: Hi.

Seth: Puah...

Me: This... is a very, very unusual pairing. For me and probably most of the writers on this site. It´s Orson and Monica.

Geoffrey: Weird.

Me: I know. Well, you should just read, I guess. And I want to thank everyone who reads this and PPP SSC for reviewing.

* * *

The stone walls of Castle Renais had never felt this cold. His footsteps were echoing through the corridor, filling his ears. The quick, repetitive, metallic clatter was getting on his nerves but he couldn't do anything against it. He stormed to his room, passing the guards and ignoring their salutes. He stopped in front of his and his wife´s room and calmed himself. Carefully, he opened it and peeked in.

"Darling?" A brown-haired woman lay on the double-bed on the right side of the room and slightly lifted her head to look at the visitor.

"Honey." she said with an elevated smile.

"Monica, you're awake." he sighed relieved and walked over to her. Monica coughed and tried to sit up, propping herself up against the backrest.

"Of course, silly. But what are you doing here, Orson? Don't you have to work?"

"Yes. But I heard you had a breakdown again." He sat on the edge of the bed and carefully cradled her small hand in his bigger one. The blue veins stood out against the white skin. "How are you feeling?" She coughed again and Orson waited for her to calm down but the coughing became worse. She covered her mouth with her free hand and her whole body shook. "Monica?" Orson stroked her arm, trying to calm her, to assure her of his presence and will to help her. But he still felt so helpless and desperate because he could do nothing. "I´ll- I´ll get a healer." He jumped up and wanted to race out of the room but he felt a tug on his shirt. Monica had grabbed him and looked up at him with teary eyes, fighting against the fit of coughing.

"Don't- leave-" Her hand slipped down and she fell forward.

"Monica!" He caught her before she fell off the bed and laid her down gently. She smiled at him slightly and slowly raised her hand. She stroked his cheek weakly. There were stubbles; he hadn't had the nerve to shave these days. "Please, I have to get help." he pleaded.

"Orson... I love you..." she whispered and stroked his rough cheek with her thumb.

"Please, don't say something like this now." he said, suppressing his tears and trying to steady his voice. He laid his hand over hers and squeezed it. "You won't die. You won't." Monica sighed deeply and felt her eyes slowly and inevitably closing.

"Orson..."

"No, you won't!" Now he cried. His tears flowed over their combined hands. "I won't let you die." Monica frowned a bit. Her breath became labored and pained her, every intake of air sent a jolt through her body.

"Orson... don't... lie to your... self." He shook his head fiercely and pressed her hand against his cheeks. Her formerly soft hand were now scraggy and the skin felt like paper. "I- I'm..."

"I won't let you die. I still want to be with you. You can't leave me. It's too soon." He gazed at her with blurry eyes. She forced a smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry." He snuffled and leaned forward. He pressed a loving kiss to her still soft lips. When he pulled back he saw tears in her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Orson leaned his forehead against hers. He looked her in the eye the whole time; he watched how her eyes became more and more hollow, how her breathing became slower and her grip on his hand loosened. They sat there like this for a long time but then the moment was there. She took her last breath, gathered her last strength to press a kiss on her husbands lips and then her whole body became slack. She fell back against the mattress, her hair spread on the white pillow. Orson sobbed and buried his face in her nightgown. "No, no, no." he whispered. "Why, why did you have to die? Why!?" He pressed her body against him and cried until he had no tears left.

- - - -

"Sir Orson?" The knight slowly turned. He stood on the battlements, facing the high mountains in the north. A chilling breeze ruffled his cape. A young man with red hair and blue armor walked towards him.

"Seth, how are you?" he asked tiredly. The redhead cocked his head worried.

"I am fine. I wanted to ask you the same. How are you?" Orson sighed and looked to the mountains again.

"I... I will live." Seth nodded slowly and dropped his gaze, shuffling his feet.

"I... may not be a help but if you want to talk with someone..." He left his sentence unfinished and looked at Orson out of the corners of his eyes. The brown-haired man chuckled lowly.

"I'll think about it. You´re a good boy." Seth shook his head slightly and sighed good-natured.

"I am not that much younger than you." Orson chuckled again.

"That's true. By the way, I think the princess was looking for you." Seth blinked surprised and looked over his shoulder at the castle.

"Really? Then I will go to her." He turned to Orson again and shot him a reassuring smile. "I see you later at the meeting."

"Yes." Seth left him and the brown-haired knight once again became lost in his thoughts. Thoughts of better days. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

_"What would you do if I tell you that I can give you back your wife?"_

* * *

Me: Sooo what next?

Seth: I want one.

Me: So next one will be a SethXEirika?

Seth: Yes.

Geoffrey: And then one with me, okay?

Me: Sure. Since I wrote some with you and your sisters, of course I will post them. This means this 100 challenge will consist of FE8 and FE9/10 drabbles.

Geoffrey: Yeah! Until we meet again!!


	3. Foreign ::Seth, Eirika::

Me: A bit fluff every now and then is healthy, isn´t it.

Geoffrey: Yes. ... But the next drabble will be one of mine, right?

Me: Right. And now read. I have to explain something at the end.

* * *

"Hey, Seth." The paladin turned and saw the Princess walking up to him. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted some peace." he answered. She smiled at him and sat down next to him on the grass. The view from the small hill, just outside of the camp, was beautiful. The sun was disappearing behind the horizon and tinted the land in a burning orange.

"They´re quite noisy, aren´t they?" He chuckled lowly, a pleasant sound to her ears. She always had loved his voice. It was deep and sonorous when he was calm, cold like steel when he was angry, velvety when he lowered it to a whisper. Sometimes it felt to her like his voice was floating around her like a warm, cozy cocoon. It warmed her body and soul and calmed her when she was upset.

"Sometimes." he murmured. "Why are you here?" Eirika looked up at him. His red eyes were questioning and she thought she had seen... joy. But she was certainly mistaken.

"I noticed that you weren´t at dinner so I was worried."

"I am sorry for worrying you." he said, inclining his head. Eirika just smiled and looked to the horizon again. It was useless to reprimand him for apologizing. He would do it anyway.

They sat there for a long time and watched the light turning darker and darker, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. When the last ray of sunlight met the tree tops in front of the little hill, Eirika heard a low humming. Curiously she looked at Seth. He sat cross-legged, twirled a blade of grass between his thumb and index finger and looked at the sun. And hummed. It was a slow and steady melody, the tone floated up and down the scale, never bouncing but always smooth like a tranquil river. Eirika closed her eyes and just listened. Memories of her childhood played in front of her eyes, thoughts about the days she and Ephraim had been carefree children. The day she met Seth for the first time, her first spar with him, the day when she and Ephraim ruined their father´s birthday cake. Eirika felt tears on her cheeks but she didn´t want to wipe them off. It felt refreshing. Suddenly, the humming stopped.

"Princess Eirika, is something wrong?" Seth gently inquired. Eirika slowly opened her eyes. Seth seemed to be worried. Eirika smiled reassuringly and straightened, wiping her tears off.

"That was a beautiful song."

"My mother taught it to me."

"Really?" Eirika looked at him again. His eyes were softer now, as if he was remembering something. "But it didn´t sound like a song from Renais. They´re much... quicker and bouncier."

"Because it is not from Renais. It is from Jehanna." Eirika blinked surprised.

"Your mother was from Jehanna?" Seth nodded and twirled the blade of grass again.

"Yes. She left her homeland to be with my father."

"How romantic." Eirika sighed. Seth chuckled again.

"It certainly is. She loved to sing and she taught me some of her favorite songs."

"Would you sing for me?" Seth looked at her surprised. She smiled shyly and forced herself to not avert his gaze and to fight her blush. It was a bit embarrassing to ask him to sing for her. "That melody was really soothing. I would like to hear the lyrics." Seth pondered for a few seconds and then finally smiled.

"Alright." He turned to the sun again and Eirika rested her head on her arms, closing her eyes. Seth started to sing with his low, velvety and calming voice a song in a foreign language. But Eirika didn´t need to understand the words. She just wanted to hear his voice.

* * *

Me: It is my firm conviction that either of Seth´s parents have to be from Jehanna.

Geoffrey: Why?

Me: Just look at him!! Nearly everyone from Jehanna has red hair. And compare his in game sprite with Joshua´s. Or better Ismaire´s. Can´t you see the resemblance? Ismaire could be his mother!! Their whole face and their hair and eye color is the same or nearly the same.

Seth: I don´t know...

Me: Seth, you´re the only one in Renais who has red hair and looks like Joshua and Ismaire. Most people of Renais have blond hair or variations of green and blue. Yours and Neimi´s hair are unusual. (At least that´s what I think.)

Seth: Well, we´ll never know, probably.

Me: I still believe that.

Geoffrey: And nobody can convince you otherwise, we know. But now we have to say goodbye. Until we meet again!!


	4. Questioning ::Geoffrey, Lucia::

Me: I have a strange phase. Somehow, in every story or inspiration I have with Geoffrey, he´s a little kid. He´s of course really cute and all but it´s strange.

Geoffrey: Well, as long as the readers like it.

Me: Hm, yeah. Well, have fun with a little bit of Geoffrey and Lucia.

* * *

"Geoffrey, where are you?" Lucia called out and slowly walked through the mansion. Her father had asked her to fetch her brother for his history lessons. She would rather train with her sword than search for her six year old brother but if her father was giving her a task it had to be fulfilled. "Geoffrey!!" She peeked into his room but it was vacated. Lucia grunted angrily and slammed the door shut. "Geoffrey!!" Searching she walked through the other bedrooms, guest-rooms and the tea room. When she finally opened the door to the room with the family portraits she saw him standing on the balcony, leaning on the railing. "There you are." she said when she stepped beside him. "Why are you out here?"

Geoffrey slowly looked up to her, a frown on his face. Lucia cocked her head questioningly.

"Lucia..." he tilted his head and looked at the tree in the courtyard.

"What is it?" She leaned on the railing next to him.

"Dad asked me something and I don´t know what I should do..." He played with his fingers pensively, deepening his frown.

"What did he ask you?"

"He... he asked me what type of weapon I want to learn." he mumbled. "And I said I want to learn all of them because I like them all. And he said I can´t." Lucia sighed and patted his head.

"Geoffrey, you can´t master every weapon. That´s not possible."

"Really?" Geoffrey asked surprised and looked at his sister with wide eyes.

"Of course, you dummy." she chided him. "First you have to learn one type of weapon and if you´re good enough you can learn another one." Geoffrey nodded, pondering what she had said.

"Sooo, why did you choose the sword?" he inquired curiously.

"Because I´m quick and skillful. And I´m not strong enough to use heavy weapons." Geoffrey nodded, understanding her point.

"And what do you think I should learn?" He looked at her expectantly with shining eyes. Lucia chuckled at his gaze.

"Geoffrey, I can´t tell you what you should choose. You have to decide on your own." Geoffrey pouted slightly and turned to the tree again.

"But that´s tough." Lucia shook her head laughing. He could never decide on anything. Just like a few days ago; he couldn´t decide if he wants the chocolate cake or the fruit cake. He had taken so long thinking about it that she had grabbed the fruit cake and had eaten it herself. He had protested loudly but after a few minutes he had calmed down and had eaten his chocolate cake.

"I know that it´s tough for **you**-"

"Hey!"

"-but if you take your time you will find a solution." Geoffrey glared at her for a few seconds before he nodded.

"Okay." He let himself fall on the ground, sitting cross-legged and frowned deeply. Lucia could literally see how the wheels in his head turned. She chuckled and sat down opposite of him. She had been sitting there for already five minutes but Geoffrey still scowled at the broken tile in front of him. "I can´t decide!" he finally whined and looked pleadingly at his sister.

"Okay, okay." she chuckled. "I´ll help you." Geoffrey glowed happily and grinned at her. "Let´s see... You can start learning the lance, the sword, the bow or the axe since you can´t use magic." Geoffrey nodded obediently and listened to her every word. "Which one do you like the most?"

"Well, I like to play with the bow because it´s cool to hit a faraway target."

"But you can´t stand still for long." Lucia said with a sly smirk. Geoffrey glared at her and ignored her stupid comment. But she was right; he couldn´t stand still for even five minutes.

"I like the axe because I can smash everything with it. But it´s really heavy." He frowned yet again. "No, I don´t like the axe."

"See? Now you have only three options left." Geoffrey started to giggle when he realized that she was right. Making decisions was easier than he had thought.

"Okay." he said delighted. "Then the sword... I like the sword because it´s easy to use... And it´s cool." Lucia rolled her eyes.

"Geoffrey, it´s not easy to learn sword-fighting. Until now you have only played with the sword. You don´t know how hard the lessons are." The happy expression fell from his face.

"I see..." he mumbled dejected and drew little circles on the tiles with his finger. Lucia sighed and ruffled up his hair.

"Don´t be discouraged this easily." Geoffrey looked up through his blue bangs. "You just have to work hard." Her brother nodded and seemed to cheer up. "Then, what about the lance?"

"I like the lance." he said grinning. "It´s fun to swing it and stab with it. And I can use it as a walking stick if I´m tired." Lucia sweat-dropped. "And it looks really cool." he added with the broadest grin she had ever seen. "You know, the lance is the perfect weapon for a knight. And I want to become a knight, just like Dad."

"Why do you think the lance is the perfect weapon for a knight?" Lucia asked amused and leaned against the railing.

"You know my favorite book, right?" Lucia shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sure. ´Tales of Elibe´ was its name, right?" Geoffrey glowed with elation.

"Yes! And there´s this one knight -he´s really awesome- and he said that the lance is the most heroic weapon. And I want to be a hero too! I´m gonna protect Crimea from all bad men!" He jumped to his feet and extended his arms. "The whole country!" Lucia suppressed her giggle and nodded.

"Of course you will." she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Geoffrey didn´t understand her sarcasm and nodded delighted.

"Yeah! I´m gonna tell Dad that I want to learn to use the lance." Giggling he raced inside and slammed the door behind him. Lucia stood up chuckling, dusted off the dirt from her dress and walked inside. Her brother was so dorky sometimes, but always good-natured and a bit naive.

* * *

Me: This is what first came to mind when I read the prompt. Strange, really strange. But I like Geoffrey. He´s so cute.

Geoffrey: Tasty cake...

Me: Yes, I want too. Everyone who can guess the knight Geoffrey is talking about gets a piece the chocolate cake.

Seth: What drabble comes next?

Me: I don´t know. It´s a surprise, I guess.

Geoffrey: Then we should say goodbye now and... Until we meet again!!


	5. Magic ::GeoffreyElincia::

Me: Originally, I´ve planned to not post two drabbles with the same protagonist in a row but this story here.... *Seth laughs in the background*

Geoffrey: *with a beet-red face* This is so embarrassing.

Me: I know. I had to laugh the whole time while writing it. But it is still very sweet. And on a different note; the knight Geoffrey was talking about in the last drabble was indeed Sain. I just had to stick him in there. It fitted so well.

* * *

"A fortune teller..." Elincia stared at the small sign next to a tent. She tipped her finger against her chin and thought for a moment. Then she shrugged and stepped in. The inside was poorly illuminated. A small, round table stood in the middle, one stool on the side facing the entrance and on the other side sat a person. The person wore a brown cloak which covered the whole body and most of the face. You could only see the chin and the mouth.

"Come near, my child." the person said with a strange high-pitched and hoarse voice. "Sit down." The person gestured to the stool. Elincia hesitated for a few seconds but then she took a seat. "What can I do for you?"

"I..." The Queen hesitated again. "I want you to look into my future."

"Anything... specific?" the person asked with a crooked smile and placed a crystal ball in the middle of the table.

"About my..." Elincia squirmed a bit and blushed faintly. "My love life."

"I see." the person cackled. Then she leaned over the ball and mumbled something. Elincia observed it closely but she could see nothing. The crystal was milky and nothing changed. "Do you have someone specific I should look out for?" Elincia suddenly felt as if the person stared intently at her.

"Well, there are two men that I have feelings for. I´m not too sure about them. It´s a bit... difficult but both mean very much to me."

"Let´s see..." The person hovered over the crystal for a few silent seconds. "They have both... blue hair, right?" Elincia gasped surprised.

"Yes. How did you know that?" She thought she heard the person sigh in relief.

"I´m a fortune teller. I can see almost everything in my precious crystal." Elincia nodded.

"Please proceed." The fortune teller nodded and hummed lowly while slowly letting her hands glide over the ball.

"Both men are close to you... And you know them quite well. But one of them is closer to you. This one has... light blue hair, right?"

"Yes." Elincia whispered excited and leaned forward. "He´s my foster brother."

"And the other one... you know him for about... five years?" Elincia nodded, eagerly to hear more. This fortune teller seemed to have real powers. "You feel something for both of them but you are not sure how serious those feelings are..." It was less a question than a muttered statement. "Let´s see which possible futures you have with them."

"How can you see different futures?" Elincia asked, tilting her head slightly. The fortune teller waved it aside.

"Ah, that´s complex magic, my child. But now let me work." Elincia nodded obediently and fell silent. The person hummed again and made little circles with her hands on the crystal. "The dark blue-haired lad.... I see many problems in your future."

"Problems?" Elincia furrowed her brows. "What problems?"

"You... will have many arguments... He is not suited for your life. He will have many problems to accustom and he will leave you eventually."

"Leave?" The fortune teller stopped for a second, then resumed her strange hand movements.

"Yes, he will leave you alone with several children. The desire to travel and to have adventures is stronger than his love for you." The Queen hung her head slightly. Was that really true? "Your future with him will not be a happy one." the person said with a sigh.

"Then what about the other one? The man with the light blue hair?" The person nodded and Elincia thought she had seen a hint of a smile on her lips but it lasted only a second before the lips were set in a grim line. The person hummed again.

"This man.... he is very loyal and loves you with all his heart.... And he has been standing by your side for a very long time..."

"Yes, he has never left my side voluntarily." Elincia mumbled.

"Hmm... and he will stay by your side forever. You will have a very happy life with him, my child. He would never betray you. Yes, he is the one you should choose." The fortune teller lowered his hands and nodded. "That is all I can see."

"I see." Elincia said quietly. "Thank you very much. You have been a great help to me. I think I see much clearer now." She stood up and fished in her pocket for a few coins. The fortune teller reached out for it. Elincia stopped for a second when she saw the palm but then she let the coins fall as if nothing had happened. She smiled one last time at the person and left the tent.

The person stood up and left the tent through the back door. She looked around and when she was sure that no one was around, she took off the cloak. Light blue hair glimmered in the light.

"Puh." Geoffrey sighed tiredly and threw the cloak in a barrel. He straightened his clothes and hair. "Was that really the right thing to do?" He looked over his shoulder to the tent and scratched his neck insecure. "It was pretty cheap but..." His gaze wandered to the castle. "If it helps, it is worth every trickery. Even though... it doesn´t feel right." Geoffrey sighed deeply, inwardly torn, and walked back to the castle.

* * *

A few hours later Geoffrey sat in his office and shuffled through some reports when he heard the door open. He turned around surprised.

"Queen Elincia." He stood up and bowed.

"Hello Geoffrey. What are you doing?" she asked with a smile.

"I´m working, my Queen. What can I do for you?" he inquired with a loudly thumping heart. She walked over to him slowly, with an almost sly smile on her face.

"I just wanted to talk with you." Geoffrey nodded, a bit stunned by the sudden change of events. He had thought that she would have to think longer about it. He gestured to the small couch below the window. Elincia sat down gracefully and patted the free space beside her. With a strange feeling in his stomach, Geoffrey obeyed. "Something really funny happen today." she started to narrate. "I met a fortune teller and wanted to know what my future brings."

"And did he say something good?" Geoffrey asked cautiously. Elincia cocked her head and thought for a moment.

"Hm, you could say that. He was... really specific." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He nodded expressionless. "I asked him about... my love life." Geoffrey swallowed slightly and his heart speed quickened noticeably. Elincia made a little pause.

"And?" Geoffrey inquired, slightly impatient and anxious.

"Well, he told me some interesting things." She played with her sleeve innocently and waited.

"What did he tell you?" Geoffrey was becoming slightly annoyed. Why didn´t she just say it? The sly smile appeared on her face again.

"He told me that one man will make me happy and one man will make me sad." Now she turned around to Geoffrey. "And I think.... I think it helped me to decide." Now Geoffrey´s heart leaped against his throat and he had to swallow it.

"And for whom... did you decide?" he asked hoarsely.

"Hmhm... You know what was strange about the fortune teller?" Geoffrey blinked. Why did she have to change the topic right now?!

"No." he answered very impatiently. Elincia chuckled lowly and grabbed Geoffrey´s right hand. His brows furrowed when she turned his palm upwards.

"I have never seen a fortune teller with calluses." Geoffrey´s eyes widened. "Especially one thing was eye-catching." Geoffrey swallowed really hard. "There was a small scar at the lower part of the thumb. Right here." She tapped on a small scar on Geoffrey´s hand, right at the lower part of his thumb. "Isn´t it a funny coincident?" she asked with an innocent smile and looked up at Geoffrey. He was completely dumbstruck and his face started to heat up. "What do you say, Geoffrey?"

"I-I-I don´t know." he stammered. Elincia stroked his palm slowly.

"Really now?" She tilted her head, looking at him from below and intertwining their fingers. "Are you sure?" Geoffrey wanted to nod and deny everything but he just couldn´t. He couldn´t lie directly to her face.

"I- I...." He was frantic. How could he explain to her why he did this stupid, stupid masquerade? His mouth opened and closed without uttering one sound. She still held his hand and waited patiently for an answer. His blush turned darker every second. Geoffrey had never felt this helpless and at a loss of word ever before. His eyes darted from one point in the room to an other, trying to find something to say.

"Geoffrey?" Elincia asked in a singsong voice. Shyly he looked at her. She winked at him, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. He blinked speechless; his brain had a complete overload.

"E- Elincia?" he could utter after a few seconds, confusion written all over his face. The Queen broke out in laughter and hugged him to her.

"Geoffrey, thank you for your help." she whispered in his ear. Geoffrey blushed even more.

"What?" Elincia chuckled and nuzzled his cheek.

"If you wouldn´t have done that funny little costume play, I still wouldn´t know what to do."

"I- I don´t understand." Geoffrey whispered and hesitantly put his arms around her.

"Well..." She played with his hair a bit, smiling happily the whole time. "It showed me how much you care and that you really want me." Geoffrey swallowed embarrassed. "If someone had told me that you would someday dress up as an old woman to convince me to choose you, I would have told them that they´re crazy." Geoffrey cleared his throat very embarrassed. Elincia hugged him tightly and sighed contently. "That was very sweet of you."

"Uhm, I´m sorry for deceiving you like this." Elincia chuckled and pulled back to kiss him lightly. Geoffrey bathed in delight at the feeling.

"I forgive you on one condition."

"Which one?" he asked slightly dazed.

"You have to marry me." Geoffrey blinked, then his jaw fell, he couldn´t breath properly and then he finally could think about regaining his composure. Elincia observed him amused.

"That condition I would gladly accept." Elincia smiled widely and kissed him again. And finally, he kissed back.

* * *

Seth: That was hilarious.

Me: I know, I know.

Geoffrey: Ah, no one will take me serious anymore.

Seth: We didn´t take you serious anyway.

Me: I don´t take either of you serious. I´m playing with you in my head, so there. Now to the next drabble...

Geoffrey: Which one will you choose?

Me: I don´t know.... A serious one, a fluffy one or a slightly crackish but still cute one. The readers may tell me their preferences.

Seth: Not that it matters. You will read them eventually anyway.

Geoffrey: Yes, be happy about it. And now... Until we meet again!!


	6. I can't ::Artur, Lute::

Me: Hm, this is a really short one. And I chose the more serious one since nobody wanted anything specific. I hope I did get Lute´s way of speaking right. It´s really tough for me to write her since I can´t really relate to her. And I don´t like her that much.

Seth: Please, would you just let them read and judge your writing? You always have to ramble.

Me: Yes, I do. I like to at least communicate a little bit with the readers and now shut up. And you readers, have fun with Lute and Artur.

* * *

"Ah!!" Artur drew back, nearly stumbled over a root and fled. The gigantic spider crawled after him, her fangs clacking. He jumped over lifeless skeletons, dead human bodies and had to dodge one Revenant who was not quite dead. His robes had got caught in a bush once and had hindered him for a few panic-filled seconds before he ripped them and ran. The spider was still behind him, poison dripping from her fangs. Artur silently prayed, asked the goddess for help, for assistance, for anything. He hated spiders. They´re so hairy and ugly and scary and they crawled through every crack and ambushed him every morning on his pillow. Artur was so terrified of them.

Suddenly he tripped. He fell on his nose hard, feeling blood slowly dripping over his lips. He heard the clacking behind him. A chill ran down his spine and he slowly turned his head. The spider stood over him, its eight eyes goggling at him.

"Ahhh! Go away!" He scrambled backwards until his back met a hindrance. There was a blasted tree behind him! In panic he searched for his Shine Tome but he couldn´t find it. He looked in every pocket, turned them inside out but there was no weapon. The spider crawled to him slowly, the trees hindering its movements. "Where- where-?" Trembling he looked around. He spotted the orange book cover a few feet away from him, beneath the belly of that monstrosity. Artur gulped terrified and stared at the spider. There was no way out, he was trapped. He closed his eyes, clasped his hands in front of his chest and prayed. _"Please, oh mighty goddess, send me help."_ Trembling he heard the clacking grow louder but he didn´t dare to open his eyes. He didn´t want to look at it when he died. He just regretted that he couldn´t say goodbye to his friends.

"How pathetic." a snobby voice said. Startled Artur looked up. The spider was hit by a ball of flame and shrieked in pain. It staggered back and finally fell dead on the ground. "One would think that a mighty creature like that could endure more. Though, if it meets a magnificent mage like me, it´s no wonder that it stands no chance."

"Lu- Lute?" The purple-haired mage threw him a superior look.

"Artur, you still seem to be afraid of spiders. My tactic to get rid of your phobia seems to be proven fruitless. It is stronger than I thought." She tipped her index finger against her chin and looked thoughtfully at the spider corpse. "I have to invent a new method. Don´t worry though. This is an easy task for someone with my intelligence." She nodded to herself and started to walk back to the battlefield. Artur stared at her in amazement. How did she know where he had been? "Artur, what are you doing? There are still monsters to defeat. The others may be in need of my enormous power."

"I- I´m coming." He scrambled to his feet and ran up to her. Lute smiled for a second before she became serious again. Artur walked close beside her. "Thank you for saving me."

"You don´t have to thank me. It is natural that a powerful person like me helps her weaker companions." Artur sighed slightly and nodded. "And I couldn´t let that monster kill you. You´re my closest friend and best research project after all." Artur stopped for a second and stared at her back. He blinked and couldn´t understand it first. "Artur." She turned to him frowning. "Stop stopping. We have to fight."

"Ah, yes, of course." he answered, scratching his neck sheepishly. She nodded gravely and continued her walk. Artur followed her, walking a few inches behind her and smiling happily.

* * *

Me: Soooo...

Geoffrey: The next one?

Me: I think I will either choose a fluff one or a funny one. Or the crackish?

Seth: *whispers* Please don´t choose the crackish, don´t choose the crackish...

Me: He really thinks I can´t hear him. Tsk, well. You just have to wait and maybe drink a cup of tea.

Geoffrey: Until we meet again!!


	7. Night ::Seth, Kyle::

Me: This is one of my favourites thus far. I really like the atmosphere.

Seth: Hmmm... peaceful... *yawns*

Geoffrey: Yes... *yawns as well*

Me: I just hope the readers won´t fall asleep. Have fun with Seth and Kyle.

* * *

The sky was cloudless and therefore the night was cold. Freezing cold to be exactly but Seth didn´t mind. He lay on his back on the grass, his arms out-stretched and completely relaxed. A slight breeze ruffled his hair and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. A few strands of grass tickled his cheek but he ignored it; he liked the feeling. Seth sighed lowly and lazily sank into a ruminant state. After a while he heard footsteps. A few meters behind him the person stopped.

"General Seth?"

"Good evening, Kyle." Seth murmured. The green paladin stepped forward and into Seth´s range of vision. Seth couldn´t see much in the darkness but he guessed that Kyle frowned confused.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" Seth smiled slightly.

"I am star-gazing."

"Star-gazing?" Kyle asked confused and turned his eyes upwards. The million tiny dots glimmered back.

"Yes." Seth heard Kyle sitting down, his armour and sword slightly rattling. There was a short and strange silence. Seth closed his eyes and chuckled lowly. "That doesn´t sound like something I would do, didn´t it?" Kyle harrumphed caught.

"Well... yes." Seth chuckled again and half-opened his eyes.

"I think it is very relaxing to look at the stars." Kyle nodded pensively. The two of them fell silent again, Seth already sinking back in the ruminant state and Kyle keeping watch. Sometimes they heard a rustle in the nearby woods but nothing Kyle had to worry about. The small breeze returned every now and then and made Kyle shiver. The knight wondered how Seth could stand the cold. He was lying in the damp grass after all. But soon his thoughts wandered back to things concerning the war, his watch and how he could persuade Forde to train more.

"When I was a child..." Seth suddenly said. Kyle was startled out of his thoughts and looked over to the paladin. He couldn´t clearly see him but it looked like Seth was completely at peace. "When I was a child, I was afraid of the dark."

"A-ha?" Kyle was obviously confused by this sudden statement. He heard Seth chuckle.

"Yes. You know, there was a strange picture in my room. It was a portrait of my grandfather and he looked really angry. In the night I always had the feeling that he was glaring at me."

"I see..." Kyle said insecurely. Why did Seth tell him that? Seth sighed lowly.

"I told my father that I was afraid of the picture but he told me that I just should get over it. It was only a picture after all." Kyle blinked surprised and frowned.

"That´s..." He didn´t dare to voice his thought though. He didn´t want to insult General Seth´s father. Then he heard Seth chuckle again.

"You don´t have to be afraid that you could insult him or me if you voice your opinion. I am pretty sure that you have the same opinion as I."

"That´s a bit cruel." Kyle murmured. "As a father he should have helped you or console you. Most children are afraid of the dark." The grass rustled quietly. Kyle guessed that Seth shook his head or nodded.

"Probably. But my father was very strict. He always said that a boy, especially if he is going to become a soldier, has to learn to cope with something this trivial on his own."

"Hn." Kyle grunted. He didn´t like the thought of saying something like that to a child. The fear of the dark is not something trivial.

"Yes, but he sounds crueller than he was. My father had his moments where he was very loving and even doting. Just not... in this regard." Kyle changed his position slightly and crossed his legs. Sitting on the ground was a bit uncomfortable with his armour on.

"And what did you do about your fear?" Kyle leaned his head back and stared at the sky. It was nearly completely black, apart from the stars.

"Well..." Seth chuckled lowly. Kyle looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. He could detect a small smile on Seth´s face while he reminisced. "I just turned the picture around. That way he stared at the wall and not at me."

"So you tricked yourself?"

"Yes. After that I lost my fear quickly and now I love the night."

"Why?" Seth closed his eyes and took a deep breath, releasing the air slowly. A little white cloud escaped his mouth. In this second Kyle felt the tickling cold again and clasped his cloak tighter around himself.

"Because it makes everyone calm. The night is the time of quietude, rest and thinking. You can drop all pretence and be just yourself." Kyle wondered briefly if that was the reason why Seth told him about his childhood. "It is just..." Seth sighed relaxed. ".. refreshing."

"Yes. I know what you mean." Kyle murmured nodding. "The night is the time were all stress of the day disappears." Seth nodded. "But I still never liked the night."

"Why?" Seth asked, sounding a little sleepily. Kyle scratched his head pensively.

"Because it hinders my view. I can´t detect enemies as easily as in the daylight." At this statement he looked around. Their surrounding was still silent. "And if I couldn´t finish my work during the day I have to work at night. It´s more tedious."

"Hmm, I see. You can´t stop working. It sounds like you are too focused on your work." Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"But you are very dedicated as well. Aren´t you like that too?" He heard Seth sigh lowly.

"Well, I used to. But after I overdid it one time, my father forced me to take a break. He told me that only an average knight has to work all day and night to become better. A good knight works hard during the day and rests at night therewith he can give his best the next day." Kyle nodded thoughtfully and gazed at the sky again. A falling star flashed to his right. A small smile appeared on Kyle´s face. The last time he had seen a falling star had been shortly after his knighting ceremony. That night Forde had dragged him into a pub and didn´t let him go until he was completely drunk.

"That makes sense."

"Yes. My father knew what he was talking about. He had learned it from his father as well." Kyle cocked his head slightly.

"So your father and grandfather had been knights?" Seth smiled wider.

"Yes." There was a certain softness in his voice. "It is tradition in my family that the first-born son becomes a knight. It has been like this for centuries."

"Really?" Kyle asked slightly surprised. "Well, that would explain why you are so much ahead of the other knights. Your father probably taught you how to fight as soon as you could walk." Seth chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, that is about right." Seth stretched and sighed. "I learned from the very start how to act as a knight." Kyle gazed at his feet pensively. It was certainly strange to talk with his superior about his family. It was not disconcerting but strange.

"My father was a farmer." The words welled from him suddenly. "And when I was little I thought I´m going to be a farmer as well." Kyle was surprised of his own openness but it felt good, somehow.

"Hmm." Seth sounded a bit sleepy again. Kyle leaned back and propped himself on his hands.

"But then I met Forde and his father. Forde knew even back then that he wants to become a knight. And when his father said that I would be a good knight as well, I was surprised. I never thought about other options than being a farmer." He stopped shortly and thought for a second. "After that day I went up to my father and told him that I want to become a knight. I thought he would be angry or disappointed because I don´t want to take over the farm. But he was not. He was happy for me."

"If I had told my father that I want to be a farmer, he would have thrown a fit and disown me." Seth commented dryly.

"I thought so." Kyle answered somewhat amused. "But my father told me that I can choose my profession freely because I only can become good at it when I´m happy. Someone who is unhappy with his profession will always be average." Seth nodded.

"Yes, that is true."

"My mother and sister were completely surprised by my decision but they supported me nonetheless." A warm smile appeared on Kyle´s face. "And since that day I trained with Forde as often as I could."

"Mmh, sounds like you had fun." Seth slurred. Kyle nodded.

"Yes. But I´m sure that your childhood was fun as well."

Kyle waited for an answer but he didn´t get one. Frowning he turned his head to Seth. The redhead had closed his eyes, his breathing was deep and regular and he snored quietly. Kyle shook his head and laughed lowly. Seth had been right; the night is the time to rest.

* * *

Me: My view on Seth´s father. At least one version of it. I have several. ... Hey, I didn´t choose the crackish drabble!

Seth: Joy!

Geoffrey: Next time.

Seth: Blast!

Me: Oh yes. Well.... maybe I´ll forget it once more but eventually it´ll come.

Geoffrey: Just be a bit patient. Until we meet again!!


	8. Love ::Bastian, Lucia::

Me: Bastian needs more love!!

Geoffrey: Yes! And me too!

Me: You get enough love. But Bastian always gets a broken heart because most people prefer Janaff or someone different. Stupid bird...

Seth: But he doesn't get Lucia in your story as well.

Me: This is more a practice for writing him. Besides, I have to get an inspiration first. This drabble-thingy is loosely based on their PoR B-Support. I love their supports.

* * *

"What a lovely day to fight for our dear fatherland!" Bastian, the poetic mage of Crimea let loose a mighty storm and directed it at an unfortunate enemy. The blond man laughed triumphantly, closed his book and stroked his goatee. "Now I have to search for my beloved, the gracious lady Lucia. No harm may befall her while I, the Count of Fayre, am on this battlefield." He walked over the grassy field, killed every now and then an enemy and neared the southern forest. There he saw the flash of blue and white.

"My Lady! As beautiful and gracious as ever!" Bastian exclaimed. He wanted to run to her when he suddenly noticed an archer and a swordmaster, just behind his beloved and out of her vision of sight. Without thinking Bastian opened his Tornado tome and murmured the spell. The whirling wind was focused in his open palm. "You will not harm my beloved lady!" The archer looked up surprised from his aiming. Unfortunately for him he was instantly killed by the angry force of Bastian´s magic before he could do anything. The swordmaster blinked, taken by surprise. Then he turned to the sage, his eyes flaring with anger. Bastian swallowed nervously. He had completely forgotten the second enemy. He had only thought about the vile arrow that may had itself embedded in his fair lady´s soft flesh.

Bastian looked around for help but Lucia had already left for an other fight in the other direction and no one else was close. Lucia probably hadn´t even noticed the blond sage. When Bastian turned his gaze back to the enemy, the swordmaster already sprinted towards him. Gritting his teeth, Bastian recited the spell as quickly as he could. He staggered backwards, trying to gain time. The second the swordmaster was in range to slash out at the sage, Bastian completed the spell. He directed it at his enemy´s chest but the other man was fast enough to sidestep. The wind only grazed him on the left side.

"Take this, Crimean dog!" Bastian gasped in pain when the sword embedded itself in his left shoulder. Warm blood oozed out of the deep gash and ran down over his arm and tome. The swordmaster pulled his sword out of Bastian´s shoulder and the sage fell to his knees, clutching his wound. "Die."

"No, I will not die without confessing my love to the angel of my life." Bastian pulled with his now blood-covered, unwounded hand a knife from his boot. He parried the blow to his head and staggered to his feet. The swordmaster growled angrily and attacked. Only with much pain, great difficulties and incredible luck he avoided most of the blows. He took one slash to his leg and an other attack had left a deep scratch on his cheek.

The loss of blood gnawed at his field of vision and black dots appeared here and there. Suddenly his back met something hard. With much horror Bastian detected a tree trunk behind him. The swordmaster grinned maliciously at the sage and lifted his sword. Heavily panting Bastian stared back at him.

"Lady Lucia, please forgive your incapable servant." Bastian closed his eyes defeated and awaited his death, feeling his consciousness slipping away. Paradoxically, he never felt the finishing blow. He only felt his legs giving away.

"Count Bastian?" a male voice asked. With much difficulty the sage forced his eyes open. He saw the blurry outline of a relatively young boy. "Are you still alive?"

"I am as fresh as the day." the sage murmured tiredly. He heard the man sighing and calling out to someone but Bastian already had sunken into unconsciousness before he could try to understand his words.

The next instant he awoke, was in his tent. Slightly confused the sage sat up, raking a hand through his messy blond locks. His shoulder still ached a bit but the pain in his leg had disappeared.

"It seems like a guarding angel has spared my life so that I may confess my undying love to the most gracious lady on Tellius." Bastian jumped up from his cot, threw over his coat and pulled on his boots. He stepped out of the tent into the warm sunlight. The sage took a deep breath, relishing the fact that he was still alive. Searching for the flash of light blue, he combed through the camp. He found her in front of the weapon tent, deep in conversation with the lovely princess. Bastian sighed relieved when he detected no scratch nor bandage on his love´s body.

"I thank you, great Ashera, for protecting my love from the brute violence of Daein." A benign smile appeared on his face. "May you be safe, as long as I guard over you. But now, oh cruel fate, I will go and not defile my love´s eyes with my presence for I have disappointed you." He turned around, intending to go back to his tent. "With my inability to even defend myself, I have no right to guard you openly. First, I have to regain my honor and then I will declare my undying love."

However, after a few steps, he heard a beautiful voice, the voice that haunted his dreams every night.

"Count Bastian, wait!" With a broad smile, the sage turned around.

"My Lady Lucia, what an honor to be noticed by your shining eyes. What a rare occurrence. It´s not like you to look out for me. Or to even acknowledge my existence. I shall celebrate this day for the rest of my life." he said laughing, even though his heart clenched painfully, and bowed. Lucia put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"No nonsense, Count Bastian. How are your wounds?" Bastian blinked surprised and his smile fell from his face for a second but he quickly composed himself. "Do I need to tie a tourniquet?"

"A tourniquet?" Bastian was moved by her worry but felt like he wasn´t deserving it. He had failed her after all and had nearly died while trying to protect her. "Ahahaha, no Mylady. I´m not injured." His shoulder tweaked in protest, accusing him of a foul lie. "Unless you include the heart you have so eagerly stomped!" He hoped that would divert her attention from his shame.

"You aren´t hurt?" The doubt dripped from her voice. "I heard from an soldier that Mist had used her last Heal stave on a nasty shoulder wound of a funny-looking man with a mustache. I assumed he meant you. But I see that wasn´t the case." She flopped her hair over her shoulder and turned to leave, slightly annoyed and hurt by the shameless lie. Bastian obviously didn´t know that she had visited him earlier when he still had been asleep. And he obviously didn´t know that she had been the one who had changed his bandages.

"Lady Lucia, you were truly concerned about my terrible unimportant wounds. I apologize for treating you so coldly but your beauty steals my breath and makes me speak without thinking. Please do not turn your back to me with such an anger in your pure heart." He fell to one knee and put his right hand over his heart. "I am honored by the concern of such an angel. Your love and compassion shows through your every action-"

"Bastian, stop it. That´s not the case." Lucia sighed, slightly embarrassed by his strange show of affection.

"There is no use to fight it. You are a true angel. You deserve all the love of the world, my own only a small part of it. I will protect you to the very end, even if it costs my own life."

"Bastian, I already told you how I felt and I don´t want you to throw your life away." Lucia tried to stop him. Bastian sprang to his feet.

"You even value my pitiful life. You are even purer and more forgiving than the Goddess herself. I may not deserve your compassion but I will do everything to earn the honor of fighting by your side." He grabbed Lucia´s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "I will earn your love!" With that he turned around, all but running to his tent. New strength and will to prove himself blossomed in his chest.

"Count Bastian!" Lucia called after him but he already had vanished. "Argh, why does he never listen to me?"

* * *

Geoffrey: Once again, you didn't choose the crackish one.

Me: Dang it. I forgot.

Seth: Yeah!

Me: Whatever. Someday it will come. But now I would like to ask the readers to tell me what you think about my Bastian. I'm relatively unsure about him and would love some comments.

Geoffrey: Yup. Until next time!!


	9. Hero ::Seth, Eirika, Ephraim::

Me: I'm sorry that this one's a bit late. I completely forgot about this collection even though I didn't stop to write for it. Nonetheless, this is the next drabble.

Geoffrey: And it's cute again.

Me: Yes. A bit fluff is always good. So enjoy fluff with small Eirika and Ephraim and the valiant knight Seth.

* * *

"Ephraim, do it already." The boy glared at his sister and clung to the edge of his bed, looking at the ground. "I thought you are a boy. Shouldn't you be fearless?"

"But we're not talking about humans." he hissed back and clasped his blanket around himself. "The things under the bed are monsters." Eirika winced at the evil word and cuddled in her soft bed. Ephraim was right; those monsters were really scary and one couldn't kill them easily. They came back every night and nothing could stop them. Even their father couldn't stop them from coming, even though he was the king.

"What should we do?" she asked timidly. Ephraim shrugged and hid in his cave of pillows.

"Hiding?" Eirika bit on her lower lip anxiously and pulled her blanket over her head. She still was scared and it took several, scary hours to fall asleep.

The next morning the twins ran up to their father. He was in a meeting with a few high ranked soldiers but the two children didn't care about that. They flung the door open and hugged their father´s legs since they couldn't reach higher.

"Father!" King Fado blinked surprised and leaned down to his children.

"Ephraim, Eirika, what are you doing here?" The soldiers watched them curiously. Eirika looked pleadingly at her father.

"The monsters are back." Fado sighed lowly.

"Eirika, I already explained it, didn't I? There are no monsters under your bed. Monsters are not real." The twins shook their heads.

"No, there are monsters." Ephraim argued and tugged at his father´s robes. "You have to drive them away." Fado shook his head and patted his son´s hair.

"Ephraim, you can't drive something away that does not exist." The two gasped frightened.

"That means you can't drive monsters away?" Eirika asked scared. Ephraim looked his twin in the eye.

"Monsters are stronger than humans."

"They will never leave us alone."

"They will eat us if we stay in this room."

"We have to hide!" Both darted out of the room screaming. Fado sighed deeply and massaged his temples.

"Your Majesty, they will calm down eventually." a knight said. The king nodded wearily.

"Hopefully. Some day they will understand that monsters exist only in their imagination."

The twins ran screaming through the castle, scaring several maids and some knights. They had to stop twice to catch their breath but after that they continued their odd behaviour. In the library they finally stopped because they had decided that they should do some research.

Right now the two of them lay in the soft chairs and skimmed through some books. While Ephraim read a book about old legends, Eirika had decided that those types of books are too scary and she chose to read her favourite fairy tale. She lay on her back, her feet dangling over the edge of the chair. She had reached her favourite part where the brave knight fights the evil dragon to save the beautiful princess when she stopped and lowered the book, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling.

Ephraim sighed bored and put his head on the open book.

"Eirika, this is boring. Let's play something." When his sister didn't answer, he rolled onto his back and looked over to her. "Eirika?"

"Maybe Father can't beat them because he's not a hero." she said slowly.

"What?" Ephraim asked confused and walked over to his twin, flopping down next to her. She rolled onto her belly and showed him the picture in her book. The knight in shining armour had raised his sword and the evil red dragon prepared itself to spit fire at him.

"Look, this knight defeats a big monster and he is a hero." Ephraim nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe just heroes can defeat monsters."

"Yes..." Ephraim said slowly. "Yes! That's it! You're a genius!" He patted his grinning sister on the back. "Now we have to find a knight who is a hero and then he can banish the monsters." Eirika nodded delighted. Both put their heads in their hands and thought for a long while. Then, after nearly ten minutes, Ephraim sprang to his feet. "I know who we can ask!" Eirika looked at him inquiringly.

"Who?"

"We ask Seth." A grin appeared on Eirika´s face.

"Yeah! He's a knight-"

"-and a hero. He just saved a merchant caravan with his companions." Both twins giggled excited.

"Let's ask him!" Both sped out of the library and searched for the red knight.

They found him on the training grounds, just as expected. Seth was just listening to his instructor, concentrating on the complex move he was describing, when he felt two pairs of hands on his legs. Startled he looked down. Two children grinned at him.

"Hello Seth!" they greeted him in unison.

"Good day, Princess Eirika, Prince Ephraim." The instructor turned with a raised eyebrow at the interruption of his lecture. When he spotted the children, he bowed.

"May I ask what you two are doing here?" he asked with his gruff voice. Ephraim grinned at him.

"We need Seth. Can we borrow him from you?" Seth felt slightly awkward and a tad embarrassed. The instructor laughed lowly.

"Five minutes, not more." The twins nodded and tugged Seth away from the group. The young knight gazed at them questioningly.

"What can I do for you?" The twins instantly sobered up and a frown appeared on their faces. Seth blinked surprised at the sudden change.

"Seth, we need your help." Ephraim started.

"Tonight. In our room." Eirika finished. Both stared at the knight expectantly.

"What?" Seth uttered. "Why?"

"You have to drive away the monsters under our beds!" Eirika exclaimed and her eyes started to water. "They're so scary and we can't sleep."

"And Father can't do anything." Ephraim added, a desperate edge in his voice.

"But why do you think I can do something your father couldn't?" Seth asked slightly unbelieving.

"Because only heroes can defeat monsters." Ephraim explained seriously. He even clenched his fists tightly and frowned. "And we've read in a book that only valiant knights can defeat monsters since they're heroes."

"And you're a knight and a hero." Eirika added with big, shining eyes and gazed at Seth in admiration. "So you can defeat those evil monsters." Seth couldn't say anything for a long time; he was not sure if he should be amused by the thought of monsters under the bed, proud by their belief that he was a hero or charmed by their trust in him. In the end he was all three things and harrumphed abashed.

"Well, I could try it." Both twins grinned delighted and hugged his legs tightly. Then they sped back into the castle. Seth chuckled lowly and returned to his group.

In the evening Eirika and Ephraim dragged Seth with them to their room. Their father had allowed the young knight to stay with them and defeat those monsters. He had been somewhat amused and hopeful that this fear would finally end with that action.

Seth was placed on a chair between the beds of the twins. After they were tucked in and the light was doused, they turned to Seth. They could barely see him in the dark but every time he changed his position the moonlight would glimmer on his chest plate.

"Seth?" Eirika asked after a while.

"Yes?"

"Do you think the monsters will come?" She could see how he leaned over and tried to pet her hair. He missed her twice but when he finally found her, Eirika quickly relaxed.

"I don't think so but if they do, I'm here to protect you." She nodded smiling and snuggled into her warm mattress.

"Seth, they won't eat you, right?" Ephraim asked from the other side.

"Of course not!" Eirika protested before Seth could say something. "Seth is stronger than those monsters." Seth couldn't stop the smile from creeping on his face.

"Hm, you're probably right." Ephraim said. Eirika nodded contently and laid down again. They lay in silence for a while and the fear came back.

"Seth?" Eirika whispered. The knight turned his head and the moon illuminated half of his face. "I'm still scared." The knight searched for her hand and grabbed it gently.

"If anything should happen, just squeeze my hand and I will protect you." Eirika nodded relieved and closed her eyes.

The next morning Fado knocked against the door of his children´s room gently. They were late for breakfast and that was extremely odd. He got no answer so he opened it carefully. The room looked tidy and no child had thrown its clothes around yet. He walked up to their beds and smiled benignly at the sight.

Seth sat in his chair, fast asleep. He still held Eirika´s hand in his. The princess slept deeply and had curled up, clutching Seth´s hand to her chest. Ephraim napped in Seth´s lap, clinging tightly to the knight. Fado chuckled lowly and left the room quietly. He guessed that the monsters won't come back.

* * *

Me: I would love to see the scene where Fado finds them as a picture. Seth sleeping in the chair, Ephraim on his lap and Eirika clutching his hand. So cute.

Geoffrey: Only valiant knights can defeat monsters...

Me: That's how children work, don't they?

Seth: Don't ask us. We wouldn't know.

Me: I always forget that. Whatever. Monsters under the bed are an evil thing. Good that Seth the monster hunter is there.

Seth: You're making fun of me, don't you?

Me: Always. But now I have to think about which drabble comes next.

Geoffrey: Alrighty. Until next time!!


	10. Stars ::SethEirika::

Me: Something very short, very sweet and very fluffy. Just how I like it.

Geoffrey: Yayers. And Happy Holidays all of you!!

* * *

Seth stood at the bus stop and gazed at the stars. The night was clear and cold. A few days ago the first snow had fallen and the air was freezing cold. His breath turned to white fog in front of his eyes and slowly rose to the sky. The stars blinked and glittered friendly. Seth sighed lowly and another foggy cloud ascended. He looked to his left.

A girl with teal hair stood next to him. She had folded her arms in front of her chest, trying to cover her bare hands. Her coat was obviously too thin for the cold weather. Her cheeks were rosy and he heard her teeth chatter. Seth frowned slightly.

Eirika hopped from one feet to the other and tried to keep warm but the frost bit her skin. Her fingers were numb and her whole body was a pillar of ice. Suddenly she sensed a movement beside her. She turned her head slightly. Seth took off his left glove.

"Seth, what are you doing?" she asked puzzled. Seth wordlessly grabbed her left hand and pulled the warm wool over her stiff fingers. "But now you will get a cold hand too." Seth just shook his head and grabbed her bare hand. Eirika blinked surprised when he tucked her hand with his in the pocket of his coat. He looked at the stars again but there was a whiff of red on his cheeks that hadn't been there before. Eirika smiled and moved up to him. She squeezed his warm hand with her cold one and raised her eyes to the stars. They were beautiful.

* * *

Me: Too much fluff and your eyes will melt.

Geoffrey: Or your brain will freeze.

Me: Or you lose your ability to speak and think freely.

Seth: Or you just lose your mind like those two.

Geoffrey: That's right. Until next time!!


	11. Danger Ahead ::Seth, Innes::

Me: I rather like this one. And I think I got a good Innes.

Geoffrey: He's a little beast.

Me: I know. He's jealous.

Seth: I rather like this as well.

Me: Yayers!

* * *

"General Seth, may I have a word with you?" The redheaded paladin turned around surprised, a bit startled that someone would disturb his training. Behind him stood the grumpy Prince of Frelia. He scowled slightly at Seth and jerked his head to the side, signalling him to follow him. Blinking, Seth watched how Innes walked to the small forest near the camp. The paladin sheathed his sword and followed the sniper.

They walked wordlessly through the trees, stepping over roots and stones. Seth wondered why the sniper wanted to talk to him. They barely talked with each other beyond the war meetings. Seth of course knew who he was and he had seen him before -not only during his visits in Renais, but rather as he served Frelia for a short time during an emergency. The sniper was known for his harshness, wits, aloofness and his soft but well hidden spot for his sister.

To be honest, Seth didn't like him. But it didn't matter what he thought of him. He was helping Princess Eirika and Prince Ephraim and that was all that mattered to Seth. Even though his tactics became riskier every day. In the last fight Seth was nearly beheaded by a deathgoyle because the sniper had sent him to that particular area. Seth had the sneaking suspicion that it had been on purpose. He had told Innes that his lance had broken and he only carried a steel sword with him but the sniper only said that it is no problem, there are no monsters with weapons and then he had shot a revenant, ignoring further complaints or doubts. But why would the sniper want to kill him? Seth shook his head sighing.

"General Seth?" Seth was startled out of his thoughts and detected that he was in a pretty remote part of the forest. He couldn't see the outline of the camp anymore, nor the edge of the forest. Frowning, he turned to Innes. The grey-haired man had crossed his arms and glared at Seth. "I want you to stay away from Eirika." Seth blinked speechlessly.

"What?" he asked dumbfound. Innes´ glare intensified and he stepped closer to the paladin.

"You heard what I said. You will stay away from Eirika." Seth regained his composure quickly and donned an impenetrable mask.

"Yes, I heard you. But I want to know why." Innes snorted annoyed.

"Don't you dare playing the clueless. You know what I am talking about." Seth blinked, genuinely confused. He really couldn't remember one occasion that would've provoked the sniper´s anger. Well, he did watch her during the march today but just because he was her guardian and because she was so beautiful... "I know that you are watching her all the time."

"Naturally." Seth said with a deadpan voice. "I'm her guardian. I have to know where she is all the time, otherwise I couldn't protect her adequately." Innes grabbed Seth at the collar and yanked him to him.

"Don't give me that bullshit. I know you love her. Do you think I'm dumb?!" Seth could only blink, trying to understand what was happening. "I have seen the glances you throw in her direction. Do you think I don't recognize the warmth and love in them? Everybody can see it and everybody knows how you feel about her. Everybody knows why you are staying close to her during battle and why you are restless when she is hurt. You love her and everybody knows it." The sniper gritted his teeth and nearly spat the next words in Seth´s face. "Don't you dare to come near her again." He pushed the paladin back violently. Seth nearly fell but he could grab a branch before his rear met the ground. He looked at the sniper surprised and slightly embarrassed. Was he that obvious? Well, he did sometimes space out during staring at her... But why was the sniper so angry about it? Sure, it was not right to stare at her or to be in love with her but still... his reaction was inordinately. Seth gazed into the sniper´s grey eyes. And he saw a familiar emotion.

Innes turned his back to the paladin and walked away.

"I won't." Innes stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around. Seth stood up from his weird position and looked him in the eye. "I won't." he repeated. Innes bared his teeth and clenched his fists.

"That was not a request but an order. Don't you dare to defy me."

"You are not my liege lord. I owe you no fealty." Seth and Innes looked daggers at each other. The sniper slowly walked back to the paladin.

"I am still superior to you so you have to obey me." Seth took a deep calming breath and tried to lock away his anger.

"Prince Innes, you may be of higher rank than me and for that I owe you respect. But neither have I pledged my loyalty to you nor to your country. I am a knight of Renais and I only owe obedience to Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika." Innes drew back one step. A tiny little smirk found its way to Seth´s lips, infuriating the sniper tenfold.

"You!" Innes spat at him and pointed his index finger at him. "If you come near her again I will show you my skills with my bow. I can castrate a man at any distance so watch your back." He turned with an arrogant snort and disappeared between the trees.

Seth just stood there and gaped in the direction he had disappeared in. He couldn't believe what just happened. Innes, Prince of Frelia, had threatened to... castrate him if he comes near Eirika again.

"I won't." he whispered angrily and clenched his fists. "I will never leave her. As a knight or as a man, I will protect her and no one can prevent me from doing that. Even though-" Now he swallowed hard. "-it may be dangerous." Seth took a deep breath, straightened himself and walked back to camp.

* * *

Me: I don't know if I read about the being able to hit anything in a range of whatever in a fic or if it was in any of the supports. If someone invented it and used it in his fic, I am sorry for using it. If not, everything is great. And Seth finally stands up to that Frelian Prince.

Geoffrey: You make it quite obvious that you don't like him.

Me: Hehe... Yeah, I don't like him. I like to torture him and Ike.

Seth: We completely support you.

Geoffrey: Oh yes! We do. And now... Until next time!!


	12. Drowning ::Seth, Duessel::

Me: I like throwing to characters together and see how they interact. This is my try to make Seth and Duessel talk with each other, inspired by the B-support of Seth and Garcia. Kinda strange though.

Seth: *opens his mouth*

Me: Don't. Say. It.

* * *

It was dark and the locusts and cicadas chirred and buzzed and hummed. There were only few stars in the black sky and some grey clouds hovered at the horizon. Overall a strange, depressed mood hung in the air. At the border between forest and grassy plain sat a man, leaning against the trunk of an old oak, knees drawn up to the chest. His arms lay leisurely on the ground, palms facing the sky. His overall posture was relaxed but his face showed that he was anything than calm. He frowned, the corners of his mouth were turned downwards and his gaze was hard, staring at the mountains and forest to his right. He knew, a few days of travelling away, at the foot of a great mountain stood Castle Renais.

He was torn inwardly. He didn't want to return but on the other hand he wanted to see what had happened to the place he had called home. It was the place where he had spent the happiest times of his life and at the same time it was the place where he had experienced his biggest abasement. It was heaven and hell, familiarness and alienation, love and hate. He wanted to see his old room, the castle grounds and the armoury. Those were the places he was most familiar with, the places where he had lived and partially had grown up. But he dreaded to walk into the throne room, to see the plundered rooms or the vacated dining hall. He could still recall how musty the hall smelled when all the knights tried to grab their dinner. Somehow, most of them arrived exactly at the same time and they didn't understand that if they would wait for maybe half an hour there wouldn't be a fight for seats or food. Okay, he had to admit that it would be even more intelligent to arrive half an hour earlier so you could grab the best pieces.

He sighed deeply and shook his head. There was no use in dwelling on the past. It would only hurt him further and he didn't want that. He crossed his arms and shivered slightly. The temperature had fallen while he had thought of old times and he felt his scars tweaking again. But he didn't want to stand up, walk back to the camp and try to get some sleep. He knew he wouldn't get any. Not even the prospect of huddling in his bed could make his legs move; his blanket was so thin he didn't even notice he had one.

"I don't want to..." he sighed and laid his head on his knees. He waited for his swirling thoughts to come to a stop before he took a deep breath. "How pathetic..."

"Who is pathetic?" a dark voice asked. The man jumped surprised and whirled his head around, feeling caught.

"General Duessel?" he uttered taken by surprise. The older man nodded to him and stepped out of the dark forest.

"General Seth, well met. What are you doing here? You don't have a shift tonight, if I recall it correctly." Seth sighed under his breath and turned to the horizon again.

"I couldn't sleep."

"I see." Duessel sat down next to him, crossing his legs and groaning lowly. "Ah, every new day I feel more and more that I'm old."

"You're not that old." Seth answered automatically.

"My bones are telling me an other story." Duessel laughed and slowly stroked his beard. Seth leaned his head against the trunk. His thoughts were still running wild and didn't leave him alone.

He didn't want to remember his first day as a recruit and how impressed he had been by the castle. It had all looked so big and intimidating. His father had already told him where everything was and how he should act and where the rooms for the recruits were and where the training grounds were but he had never mentioned how _big_ everything was. The whole day he had been awestruck but had tried not to show it. If his father would've somehow found out about it, he would've scolded him for looking like a fledgeling.

"General Seth?" He snapped out of it, blinking surprised and turned his head to the other man. "You look troubled." Duessel stated neutrally.

"It's nothing." Seth retorted quietly and averted the older man´s gaze. Duessel frowned and snorted.

"You certainly don't look like it." Seth sighed and raked a shaking hand through his hair. Why was it so cold although it was only late summer?

"General Duessel, I appreciate your concern but please respect that I don't want to talk now." He knew that he sounded harsh and that it was uncalled-for and impolite. But he didn't care now.

He didn't want to remember his first mission. He still knew how insecure and afraid he had been, even though he had acted like he didn't care. The others had asked him how he could stay so calm and he had just shrugged, not giving a clear answer. He hadn't wanted to tell them that he was just as nervous as them. Then, when they had successfully complied the mission, he had felt so proud of himself that he had smiled the whole next day. His small, controlled smile but nonetheless a smile.

"General Seth..." There was a tone of authority in his voice which caused Seth to look up. Duessel looked at him frowning. "We don't know each other well and I can understand that you may not want to talk with me. I am a traitor after all." A wistful half smile appeared on his face. "And I'm from Grado so there may be still some distrust in you-"

"That's not true." Seth argued quietly and shook his head. "It's not like I don't trust you..." He sighed lowly and looked to the side, laying his head on his knees. "I don't want to talk." Duessel nodded slowly.

He didn't want to remember the knighting ceremony. He had felt so, so proud that day. He had been the youngest of the bunch of new knights and he still remembered how proud his father had looked. He had heard from some of his friends that his father had swanked about him and that he was one of the youngest knights ever. Seth himself hadn't showed off or bragged about it but the feeling of achievement had nestled in his chest and had given him the power to continue his success.

"General Seth." Duessel insisted, not wanting to give up. Seth sighed slightly annoyed.

"General Duessel, please could you-" He turned his head to the man again and the words were stuck in his throat. The older man looked at him with a concerned and sympathetic gaze that reminded him strongly of his father.

"Seth, is it about Renais?" Seth closed his mouth and eyes and turned away pained. Was he that transparent?

"General Duessel, it's not-"

"You're a bad liar." the other man chuckled and shook his head. "Though I wouldn't have thought that. You look like you could hide your thoughts better." Seth made a strange sound, a mixture of groaning and sighing.

"I don't feel like hiding now." he mumbled in response. Duessel nodded slowly.

"Then why don't you talk to me? I may be an old man but I think I can still be of help. Maybe you can use some of the wisdom that make my bones stiff." Seth shook his head with a small, tired laugh.

"In the battle today it didn't look like your bones are stiff." Duessel chuckled. "I can remember quite well how you beheaded that tarvos with one swipe of your axe."

"That may be true but in the heat of battle I don't feel them. Later in camp on the other hand..." Duessel shook his head chuckling. "I grow old, there's no denying."

"I see..." Seth scratched behind his ear, feeling uncomfortable. He still didn't want to talk.

He didn't want to remember the day King Fado had called for him. That day he had given him a special mission and he remembered that the king had looked quite abashed. He had told him that his twins were missing and that they probably were hiding somewhere. Seth had been very surprised and speechless for a few seconds until he could finally ask why him. The king had told him that he knew how diligent and trustful he was and that he would search for them until he finds them. The king had feared that some lazier knights would give up after a few hours. Seth had asked incredulously why he thought that he would need hours. The answer of course was quite easy; two children, one big castle and plenty hiding places. The king had put his hand on Seth´s shoulder, had smiled at him and had said: "I trust that you will find them." Seth had indeed found them. After he had searched for nearly the whole day. The twins were sleeping in the kitchen, in the pantry to be exact. After he had carried them back to their father, they had received quite a scolding and had to apologize to Seth. That was also the first day he had ever laid eyes on the twins. He had seen them from afar before but this day he had looked them in the eye for the first time.

"Seth..." Duessel sighed and Seth snapped out of his thoughts again. He hadn't even noticed that he had lost himself in thoughts again. "I normally wouldn't do that but I think you are forcing me to do it." Seth blinked questioningly. "If you won't tell me, I have to get someone you will talk to."

"What-?" Duessel ignored him, turned to the horizon and stroked his beard slowly.

"Maybe that young student of yours. Though... no, I doubt you would talk with him about something personal." Seth looked at his feet, feeling slightly guilty. He did like Franz, he was a good boy and worked hard but there are some things he can't share with someone that young. Even though he may understand him. "Then... how about those other two knights, Kyle and Forde were their names?" Seth nodded and sighed. He did trust those two but they weren't really close. He did work with them from time to time and he of course knew of Forde´s laziness and Kyle´s diligence but they were only acquaintances, not close friends. "Or maybe the prince or the princess..." Duessel mused.

"General Duessel, would you please stop?" Seth could feel anger boiling in his stomach. Those two were the last people he wanted to meet. "Leave me alone." He put his head in his hands and sighed tired and even with a whiff of desperation.

He didn't want to remember the best day in his life. The day he had become the leader of the Knights of Renais, General Seth of Renais. That day had been something special. He had just reached the age of twenty and even before the assignment he had gained quite a reputation. His father would've been proud of him and if he had been still alive, he would've swanked about him again. He could still recall how nervous he had been even though he hadn't showed it. He had been so afraid that he would trip, or that he would forget his oath and say something wrong. But before everything had started and he had been waiting in front of the door of the throne room, Princess Eirika had visited him. She had talked to him and even though he had denied any nervousness, she still insisted on calming him. She had grabbed his hands and had started to sing. Just a sweet, little nursery rhyme. It had been really stupid but it had calmed him. He had laughed and every stress had disappeared. That day had been the best day in his whole life.

"Seth, I can't understand why you are this peevish." Duessel said with a sigh and a shake of his head. "I just want to help you."

"I know." Seth whispered and laid his head on his arms. "I know. It's just..." He shook his head sighing.

"Hmm..." Duessel nodded pensively. A harsh wind blew across the plain and made both men shiver. "Are you not freezing? You don't even wear your cloak." Seth had to admit that that had been quite stupid but earlier he hadn't deemed it necessary. It had been reasonably warm.

"I'm not freezing." he denied but the next gust proved him a liar. His teeth started to chatter quietly. Duessel sighed again and looked at the sky, trying to think of another approach.

He didn't want to remember the darkest and most mortifying day of his life. The day he had been standing in the throne room, next to the door, with the knowledge that he was a failure. A failure to his king, to his homeland and to his family. His father would've been ashamed of his son. He had failed his men, every knight of Renais. Every man that had died this day was his fault, his misjudgement had caused the assault. He hadn't prevented it, he hadn't thought that they would take the garrisons that easily, he hadn't thought that Renais had become this weak and it was his fault. Entirely his fault. His fault that the King had died. His fault that the Princess had to flee and sneak away like a criminal. His fault that many civilians had to suffer. It was his fault. Everything.

Duessel heard how Seth´s breathing grew heavier and he turned to the younger man. Seth´s head still laid on his knees but now his fingers were digging into his scalp and his breathing quickened. It looked like he was hyperventilating.

"Seth?" he asked concerned and knelt next to the man. Seth didn't notice him.

He didn't want to remember the hour he had received the message that the last garrison had fallen. The messenger had been quite young and had looked at him with fear and a tiny spark of hope in his eyes. The burden of responsibility had never felt this heavy and crushing and the aftertaste of it had never been so bitter. He had known that this boy wouldn't survive if Grado really attacks the castle. The Renaitian Army had already lost too many soldiers to defend it adequately. They would've needed an insane amount of luck to survive it. And they hadn't had any luck.

He was a failure.

The boy had waited for an answer and Seth had just dismissed him. He hadn't had the strength to lie to him or to disperse his fear and worries. At this moment it had dawned on him. He was a failure and no matter how hard he tried to remedy it, he was still a failure. Even if everybody told him that he had done all in his power. Even the princess and the prince had forgiven him and for a while he had been able to suppress these guilt feelings but now... Now they were returning to Renais, the place where he had experienced the biggest defeat in his life.

He didn't want to go there. It made him feel small, weak, insignificant, useless, _worthless_. He didn't deserve to travel with these other people who were not a failure like him. He didn't want to return.

"Seth!" The redhead startled and looked around confused. He wasn't back in the castle, he was sitting in some remote forest with the camp in the back and a very concerned man next to him. Duessel had grabbed his shoulder and shook him, a concerned frown on his face. "Seth, pull yourself together." Seth blinked, trying to get his thoughts straight. Finally he nodded and took a deep breath. It didn't really calm him but at least he could concentrate on the here and now.

"I'm sorry, General Duessel." Seth sighed and clasped his arms around him. He didn't know if it was the cold but he felt like he needed some protection.

"Seth, I know you don't like to hear it-" Seth looked up at him. Duessel nearly glared at him. "-but you will talk. Now." Seth didn't have the strength to argue anymore and nodded. Duessel glared one last time at him and sat back. Seth sighed deeply and slumped down a bit.

"It's just... that I don't want to return to Renais." he whispered and closed his eyes pained. "I'm... I feel guilty." He felt so ashamed right now and turned his head away from the older general. "It's my fault that the castle fell and the King was killed. I have failed my country and my fellow knights." It was so hard, so painful to speak those words. "I... It's just because of my failure that so many good men and women died." He felt a pressure on his chest and he couldn't breathe normal. It was so suffocating. "I'm a failure."

"Stop talking nonsense." Seth blinked surprised but didn't turn. "You are not a failure." Duessel leaned back, stretching his legs and crossing them again. "You did everything you could, did you not?"

"Yes." Seth whispered uncertain.

"Then why are you feeling guilty? It's not that you betrayed your country like I did. You did not fight against the man you have sworn to protect." Duessel asked in a more quiet, bitter tone. Seth shook his head slowly.

"But I feel like I've betrayed it."

"Why?"

"Because... because I couldn't protect the people who needed me. Who relied on my protection. I failed them and therefore I betrayed their trust in me." Duessel sighed deeply and stroked his beard.

"Seth... as your elder and therefore more experienced adult I have to say that you have no reason to feel like this." Now Seth turned to the man and gazed at him questioningly. How could he say something like that? It was clear that it was his and only his fault.

"Why?"

"Once again, did you do everything you could?" Duessel asked again, ignoring Seth´s question. The redhead flickered his gaze to the ground. "Did you do all in your power?" he pressed on. Seth sighed shakily.

"I think so." the redhead whispered.

"You think so?" Seth nodded. "Then that's your problem." The redhead looked up surprised. There was a concerned and compassionate smile on Duessel´s face. "You don't know if you did everything and that's the reason why you feel guilty. You believe that there was something you could have done but didn't do it." Seth averted his gaze again. The explanation did sound rational.

"Maybe..."

"Ah, you can believe me. I have enough experience with youngsters like you." Duessel chuckled. Seth raised an eyebrow and looked at the older man again.

"Youngster?"

"Yes, youngster." Duessel repeated with a twinkle in his eyes. "You may have a great talent and some reputation but I'm still your senior. I have more experience than you. Compared to me you're a fledgeling."

"Fledgeling? I doubt that." Seth argued friendly.

"At least you're acting like one." Duessel said, looking Seth directly in the eye, this time completely serious. Seth was a bit taken aback. "You act like everything depended on your decisions. But as a seasoned soldier you should know better. Every fight and every battle has two participants, two sides who have an action-reaction relationship. Do you agree?" Seth nodded dumbfounded. "Grado acted and you had to react. You had nearly no chance to turn the tables because you were surprised. I think you did pretty well considering that you had little time to prepare yourself. I don't know if I would've fared better."

"General Duessel..."

"It's true, boy. I think you did a good job." Duessel threw the younger man a slightly sad smile. "You can't always save everyone. You did save the princess and the prince though. And you return to reclaim Renais even though the odds were extremely bad. I think you should be proud of yourself." A lump was stuck in Seth´s throat. Was that true? Did he do everything right? He wasn't a failure?

"I..." he choked on his words and turned his eyes to the ground again.

"Seth, you are not a failure. Yes, you couldn't save the king but you did save his heirs. Yes, many knights have died but they died with honour. I'm sure they don't blame you for the fall of the castle. You are just human, like all of us." Seth felt tears in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm not a failure?" he asked with a teary voice. Duessel smiled gently and put his arm around Seth´s shoulders. He pulled him near and hugged him with one arm.

"You're not a failure, boy." Seth nodded and sniffed once.

"Thank you." he whispered and turned away, trying to hide his face, not wanting to show his tears. But Duessel just chuckled, grabbed his head and buried Seth´s face in his cloak. The redhead blinked surprised.

"You, Seth, need a shoulder to cry on right now. You have to release the stress or it will come back and haunt you. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this." Seth nodded slowly. He buried his face deeper and grabbed with one hand the rough cloth. After maybe a minute Duessel could hear muffled sobs and Seth´s shoulders shook slightly. The older man sighed relieved and slowly stroked Seth´s back in a comforting gesture.

After a while the sobs stopped and Seth pulled back. Duessel watched him concerned but the guilt and self-doubt had disappeared from the younger man´s face.

"Thank you." he whispered again and wiped some tears off his face. "I'm sorry that-"

"No." Duessel interrupted immediately. "No apologies. I'm glad that I could help you." Seth nodded slowly. He still had the feeling that he had to apologize. It was impolite not do it.

"Still-"

"No. Ah..." Duessel sighed, shook his head and stood up, brushing off dirt from his pants. "You youngster should obey your elders without questioning everything." Seth snorted and stood up as well.

"I'm not a youngster."

"Are you older than 35?" Duessel asked with raised eyebrows. Seth shook his head and patted the dirt off his trousers. "Then you're a youngster."

"Alright, alright." Seth sighed defeated.

"Good." Duessel said with a nod and a smile. "Then let's return to the camp. The princess is already searching for you."

"What?" Seth stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the other man questioningly.

"Yes. That's the reason why I was searching for you. I've seen you leaving the camp but I didn't say anything because I didn't want her to search for you on her own. I thought it was better if I search for you myself." Seth nodded slowly and a tiny bit disbelieving.

"Why did she search for me?" he asked while they walked back to the camp. Duessel looked over his shoulder to Seth.

"She noticed that something was bothering you and she was concerned about you." Seth instantly felt guilty again and dropped his gaze. "Maybe you should apologize to her, not me." The redhead nodded slowly.

"Yes, I will." They walked in silence until they reached the outskirts of the camp. Seth stopped the general before they stepped into the light of the fires. "Thank you General Duessel. For your help." The older man just smiled at him.

"Don't mention it. I'm always glad when I can help a comrade." Seth nodded and mirrored the smile. "And now go to your princess. I'm sure she's worried sick by now." The redhead harrumphed, suddenly looking uneasy, and then nodded.

"Alright. I see you in the morrow."

"Good night." Duessel only replied. Seth jogged towards the tent of the princess, leaving Duessel alone. The old general shook his head sighing. "Hah, those youngsters nowadays... Somehow I feel so old right now..."

* * *

Me: It was really a strange occurence that gave me the inspiration for that.

Seth: Do you care to elaborate?

Me: I was just about to do that. I can't remember why I made the support research but I stumbled over the support of Seth and Garcia. I knew them of course since I have 100% in my game :D Yayers. But I obviously didn't read them thoroughly. When Seth talks in the B-support about the fall of Renais he says "I've never felt so powerless in all my time as a knight... ...I was mortified." and I was quite shocked by it. Though there is no real reason for it but it was surprising. Somehow, I had overlooked this side of Seth. Of course he feels guilt or remorse for it and there is a good chance that he still feels guilty when they return to Renais.

Seth: But you make me so angsty.

Me: So what? It fits the situation. But I think I made it clear in the text. You are in a depressed mood. Every human is at some time depressed, there is no human who is happy all the time. You suppressed your feelings and now they overwhelm you because of it.

Geoffrey: And why Duessel?

Me: I thought he would understand him the best and he is someone I've never written about before. It was interesting and a challenge. And both are traitors, though Seth only believes that he is one.

Geoffrey: Why did he not believe the twins when they told him that he has not disappoint or betrayed them?

Me: Because no matter how many people forgive you as long as you don't forgive yourself, the guilt feelings won't go away. Besides, Seth hadn't wanted to tell them what he really feels and had quickly said that he is okay. Most of the time Seth did hide his feelings well but during this time of depression he couldn't manage it. So the former conversations were only superficial and didn't convince him. Additionally the twins probably wouldn't fully understand his feelings anyway though one could argue about that. At least Seth had the feeling.

Geoffrey: A...ha... Okay. Then everything is resolved and we can wait for the next drabble/mini-oneshot/whatever. Bye!


	13. Dreams ::Seth, others::

Me: I... have nothing to say to this.

Seth: ... *hides and sharpens his lance*

Geoffrey: Yayers, the crackish one! Authoress, I would run if I were you.

* * *

Shortly after the small army had left Serafew they decided to make camp. They found a remote and small clearing, barely big enough for them and the supply wagon. So they decided to not set up tents -they wouldn't have enough space to breath with them- but to sleep in the open air. Besides, it was pretty warm; summer was not over yet. Everyone grabbed their respective bedrolls and placed them around the fire.

Most members of her small army already were asleep or on watch but Eirika couldn't rest. That's the reason why she sat in front of the crackling fire and stared into it. The air was filled with quiet snoring and sometimes a sleepy grumbling and somehow it calmed her.

Suddenly she heard a yell.

"Gimme!!" She whirled around, several formerly sleeping fighters jolted awake and the people on watch came running.

"What's happening?" a breathless Franz asked with drawn sword. Eirika looked around startled. Who did-?

"Shoot it!!" The soldiers looked at each other. Everyone was awake apart from... "Shoot the burning bunny!" Seth turned and kicked his blanket off. He snorted and then became quiet again. The observers blinked surprised.

"Shoot... the burning bunny?" Franz repeated. Seth grunted and rolled onto his back. He was fast asleep, grumbling and mumbling and tossing.

"Seth?" Eirika asked with a suppressed giggle. The paladin snorted and kicked the ground.

"Stupid, stupid..." he grunted and turned on his side, facing the observers.

"He's talking in his sleep." Joshua stated with a wide grin.

"Looks like it." Eirika mumbled, cocking her head. "Does he do it often?" she asked Franz. The blond boy shrugged, not knowing the answer. Then she heard a dirty laugh coming from Seth. Several people raised an eyebrow.

"Tasty..." Somehow the tone of his deep voice made Eirika shudder. What did he dream about? He rolled around, turning his back to them. "Chocolate fountain tasty..."

Instantly every one of the observers started to laugh. Eirika held her sides and sank to her knees.

"Wha- what did he say?" Neimi giggled. "Chocolate fountain?" Colm snorted with laughter.

"I would give my favourite sword to know what he's dreaming about." Eirika nodded. It was certainly strange and entertaining. Then Seth grunted again and kicked the ground, causing him to roll onto his back, a frown on his face.

"Damn jelly river..." he slurred. "I can't swim..." Eirika bit on her lip to suppress her laughter. Several other observers didn't. Eirika wondered just how deep his sleep was if he was still not waking up. It was certainly not quiet. Seth clawed his fingers in his bedroll and yanked at it but since he lay on it, it only crumpled a bit.

"Why is he talking about sweets?" Joshua asked with mirth. Eirika and Franz could only shake their heads laughing. They both had no idea why he was dreaming something this crazy.

"I think Forde told me once that the General loves sweets but I'm not sure. And I don't know why he would dream about them." Franz said after he had calmed down a bit.

"Really?" Eirika asked grinning. Seth wrinkled his nose and seemed to be angry.

"Mine... Gimme back." he grunted and rolled on his side again, facing his companions. "Bloody rabbits..." Eirika giggled again and crept up to him.

"Seth, wake up. You're attracting enemies with your yelling." Seth just snorted and his frown deepened. She sat down between his outstretched arm and his torso. Gently she laid her hand on his shoulder and shook him. "Come on, wake up." Suddenly he flung his one arm around her, grabbed her and rolled onto his other side. Eirika yelped surprised and shut her eyes close. Seth squeezed her to him, pressing her face to his chest, and sighed contentedly. Eirika could only blink. In the back of her mind she heard her companions laughing but her ears were filled with the slow thumping of Seth´s heart and his regular breathing. Her position in his arms was slightly uncomfortable; she laid on her back, her head was turned to Seth and her legs were still on his, halfway on the other side. But even though it was uncomfortable, she felt very safe.

"Uhm.... Help, please?" she asked meekly. The laughing grew louder and she saw a redhead peeking over Seth. Joshua grinned at the princess.

"That looks uncomfortable." She glared lightly at him.

"Could you please help me?" He nodded chuckling. He and Franz walked around the paladin and tried to detach his arms from the princess. Seth grunted in protest.

"No, mine!" He pulled her to him again. Then he buried his face in her hair and mumbled. "Mine apple pudding." Eirika heard new laughter around her and blushed red. Seth had called her his. Okay, he thought she was a pudding, but nonetheless!

"Apple pudding." Joshua laughed, shaking his head, and freed her from Seth´s embrace. Franz pulled her to her feet while Joshua held the struggling Seth. The redheaded paladin grumbled and rolled on his back when he was released.

"Damn pudding thief..." Eirika threw Joshua an amused glance.

"I'm no thief." he argued with a playful pout. The princess giggled and looked to Seth again. There was a satisfied smile on his face.

"Mine pudding... Always mine..." Then he chuckled in his sleep, coiled up and became quiet. The observers waited for a few minutes but Seth didn't start to talk again. Some of the companions sighed disappointed.

"Please return to your posts." Eirika said with an amused smile. The watchers nodded and left, the others snuggled into their bedrolls. Eirika covered Seth with his blanket and laid down next to him, watching his sleeping face. He had such a happy and peaceful expression. She giggled once more and then closed her eyes.

"Mine pudding..." She couldn't help but blush.

* * *

Me: I changed my mind. I will say something. I blame the fic "Talking in your sleep" by Baschashe (FFXII) for this. Though hers is not humour or crack.

Geoffrey: You don't value your life too much, do you? You're still here.

Me: Err... *Seth sneaks closer with a very sharp silver lance* I feel... the lust to kill.

Seth: *laughs like Valter* Die!

Me: Dang it. *runs for her life, Seth follows*

Geoffrey: Hm... Eventually I will help her. Well, see you next time, dear reader. Bye!


	14. Advertisement ::InnesVanessa, others::

Me: It was rather difficult to get inspiration for this prompt/theme.

Seth: Just because you stubbornly insisted on not using a modern time setting.

Me: Yessss.... bigger challenge.

Geoffrey: Why taking the easy way, if you can take the difficult one?

Seth: That would have been too smart for her to do it.

Me: I think I have to train you better... Anyway, enjoy some sweet Innes/Vanessa.

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door. An annoyed Innes looked up from his paperwork.

"Come in!" he shouted over his shoulder. Hopefully the visitor knew that he was bearding the lion in his den. The whole day long nobles, advisers and several other annoying people had pestered him and even the stoic King of Frelia had limits. The door opened slowly and a green-haired head peeked in.

"Innes, are you very busy?" Vanessa asked carefully. He forced a tiny smile on his face and shook his head.

"No. Come in and take a seat." He gestured to the chair next to the desk. Vanessa smiled shyly and took the invitation. Innes watched her from the corners of his eye. She wore a simple but beautiful pale yellow dress that hugged her curves most temptingly.

"How are you?" Vanessa asked, looking a bit nervous. Innes frowned at that.

"I'm fine." He nodded to the columns on his desk. "I'm as busy as expected." Vanessa nodded quickly and then glanced at her lap. She obviously tried to find a good topic to talk about. Or she wanted to say something but she didn't know how, Innes wondered. Whatever it was, Innes was at the end of his tether and will snap if she doesn't get to the point quickly. Even though she was his wife and normally he would fulfil her every wishes but right now, he was just on edge and could not show consideration for anyone. "Vanessa, if you-"

"I just received a letter from Queen Tana." she suddenly said. Innes blinked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes. She wrote that her daughter Elizabeth has gotten her first teeth." Vanessa narrated. "And she has grown a few centimetres again." Innes watched how her face lit up at the mention of her niece. He smiled at that. He had seen his niece shortly after she had been borne and he did recall that she was cute. "And Eirika and Seth´s son Ian has finally said his first word."

"And what did he say?" Innes asked uninterested. Eirika was still a dear friend and every other time he may had been more enthusiastic but his gaze had fallen on the columns again.

"Can't you imagine that?" Vanessa asked giggling. Innes just raised an eyebrow, prompting her to solve the riddle. "It was 'knight'."

"Really?" Innes smirked. "I would've never thought that." Vanessa chuckled and nodded.

"Tana wrote that Eirika was a bit disappointed that it wasn't 'mama' or 'papa'. But she also wrote that Seth was quite pleased with it, at least when Eirika wasn't present. He said that was a good portent." Innes had to stifle a laugh. That he could imagine. The man was a knight to the bone and even after he had married the princess and became somewhat of a noble, he continued to serve as general and probably had in mind that his son will be his successor.

"I would think so too." Innes chuckled and leaned back in his chair, relaxing slightly. Vanessa smiled relieved at that, though Innes didn't conceive why. She looked at her lap again and folded her hands.

"She sounds very happy with her child. Tana, I mean." Vanessa said, stumbling over her words. "It seems like children are quite an enrichment for life."

"Maybe." Innes said with a shrug and let his finger glide over the desk. The surface was smooth and felt good on the skin. Vanessa startled a bit at his answer and her gaze darted through the room.

"Why maybe? Tana describes it as very beautiful. Just imagine the little babe in his cradle-"

"And when it wakes up, it wakes the whole castle up as well. I can recall one night when Elizabeth woke up and I heard her even though I was three rooms away from her." Innes retorted, shaking his head. Vanessa looked sheepish at that and nodded slowly.

"Well, yes. But when it is quiet again and sleeps, it looks like an angel, so sweet and-"

"And the parents fall into their bed, too tired to do anything because the baby is as strenuous as fighting in a war." Innes completed the sentence and crossed his arms. Vanessa frowned at that but eventually nodded.

"That may be true but... When the babe smiles at you and you can see the love in its eyes, then all those troubles are meaningless."

"And then the babe chooses exactly this moment to vomit its previous meal on your shirt." Innes said showing a half-smile. Vanessa tried to stifle her laugh but she had no success. The laughter bubbled out of her. Innes´ half-smile broadened to a grin.

"You mean like Elizabeth did after she was fed and given to King Ephraim?" Innes could recall that day very well. Tana had came late to dinner because Elizabeth had demanded her supper first. After the baby had eaten, Tana had taken her with her. Since Ephraim had already finished his dinner, he had cradled her and had been quite distracted from the conversation. Innes had been a bit annoyed because they had just talked about matters of the state. Elizabeth had been quiet for a long while but suddenly, without any alert, she had spat her dinner over Ephraim´s shirt. His face had been priceless. Tana and Eirika had broken out in laughter and Innes had just smirked broadly. Even Seth had chuckled under his breath. "Yes, that was quite a sight. But they don't spit or cry all the time." Vanessa said softly and gazed to the window.

She sat in profile to him now and he let his gaze wander over her face; her little nose, her bright green eyes and her relatively small ears. Her small ears were something he had only discovered after they had married. Before their marriage her eyes had always drawn his attention. They were so deep and green like the forest. The colour calmed him. Her hair had grown a bit and reached her shoulder blades now but she still braided it every day. Innes propped his head on his hand and frowned slightly.

"Why are talking about babies all of the sudden?" Vanessa was startled a bit and turned to her husband. There was a red whiff on her cheeks. Innes thought it looked cute.

"Tana´s letter made just think. Don't you think it would be nice to have one?" Innes sighed and closed his eyes.

"Babies... are quite annoying." Vanessa´s face fell but Innes didn't see it because he still had his eyes closed. "They are loud and to raise them costs time and nerves. They are troublemakers. But as king I will need heirs eventually." He turned his head to the column of his desk and opened his eyes. How should he care for a child if he had to work this much? It was not like he was so delusional to think that as king he would have much time to be with his child anyway but as it was now he would never see it. And they were annoying. While Elizabeth and her cousin Ian were certainly cute they did get on his nerves.

"So... you don't like children?" Vanessa asked sadly. Innes, however, didn't notice the sad undertone and sighed.

"I'm not too fond of them." He massaged his temples. Yes, children were strenuous.

"Then... you won't be happy when I tell you that I'm pregnant." Vanessa sighed sadly and dropped her gaze to her hands. Innes froze for a second, then blinked.

"What did you say?" he asked, without twitching a muscle.

"I said I'm pregnant but if you don't-" She couldn't finish her sentence because Innes had swept her in his arms and kissed her soundly. Vanessa was startled and didn't know how to react. When Innes pulled back there was a huge and uncharacteristic grin on his face.

"Truly?" Vanessa nodded dumbfounded. Innes pressed his lips to her´s again and now Vanessa finally could return it. She still didn't know what had happened but his kisses made her knees go weak. When he pulled back again, she rested her head on his chest. "A child..."

"Uhm, Innes?"

"Yes?" he whispered in her ear and slowly stroked her back. She shivered involuntarily.

"Why are you so happy? You just said that you are not fond of children." He chuckled, causing her to look up at him. There was a smile on his face she had never seen before and it made her heart race. It was pure bliss.

"But this will be my child." he answered truthfully and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Not Tana´s, not Ephraim´s. And not Eirika´s. It will be my child." Vanessa grinned up at him.

"Our child." Innes chuckled and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Yes, our child."

* * *

Me: I rather like Innes in this one. He is quite sweet.

Seth: Isn't he one of the characters you hate?

Me: Most of the time. But he can be nice too. Just not with Eirika. His supports with Vanessa on the other hand were quite sweet. (Apart from Vanessa´s part. She was a bit off.)

Geoffrey: As long as you don't start writing about Ike and... Urgh, I can't say it.

Me: Don't worry. That will (probably) never happen.

Geoffrey: What did you whisper?

Me: *chuckles nervously* Nothing, nothing.

Geoffrey: *frowns* Hmmm... Okay, I believe you this time. *Authoress sighs relieved* See you next time!!


	15. Do not disturb ::GeoffreyElincia::

Me: I... kinda forgot these stories.

Seth: We noticed.

Me: Yup. Therefore you get a little cute fluff.

Geoffrey: With me!

Me: That's true. Enjoy Elincia/Geoffrey and Kieran/Marcia. Because Kieran is pure win.

* * *

"My Queen?" Elincia turned around surprised. A knight bowed to her, his armour clanking quietly.

"What is it?" she asked friendly.

"Do you know where the King is?" Elincia raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"No. Why do you ask?" The soldier licked his lips nervously, feeling a bit uncomfortable in her presence. He was a young recruit, probably knighted only a few weeks ago.

"He did not turn up to the training session and since nobody knew where he was Commander Kieran took over." Before he could control his face, a little grimace flew over the young knight´s face. Elincia chuckled at that. She could understand the poor boy. While Kieran was certainly competent and strong, he also was very... loud and easily excitable.

"Have you already sent someone to search for Geoffrey?" The young knight blushed slightly and nodded.

"Yes. I and two others should look around. They said that I shouldn't disturb you but I thought... maybe you would know something." he quietly admitted. "I'm not getting into trouble now, am I?" He threw her an insecure and anxious look. Elincia sighed good-naturedly and shook her head.

"No but I think you should return to your commander. I'm sure he is impatiently waiting for you."

"I believe so too." the young knight said nodding and grimaced again. "He will make us catch up our lost time." He bowed, mumbled a quick farewell and jogged towards the door, probably not wanting to make too much extra laps around the castle. Elincia watched him amused but after he had left, the amusement fell from her face. It was very unusual that her husband missed one of his training sessions. It concerned her, so she decided that she would look for Geoffrey herself.

She disappeared through the servant´s door next to the throne, entering a small corridor which led to the next room. If she takes the normal way, several nobles or advisers would jump on her like a tiger on his prey. No, she wanted to sneak through the castle and not just because she could use some fun. Being the queen of a big country took its toll and she had not enough time for her family and she missed them sorely.

Cautiously she opened the door slightly and peeked in. It was a cosy salon and fortunately vacated. Giggling Elincia sped through the room to the next servant´s door. This time the corridor cleaved and led to the right and straight. Elincia hesitated, pondered for a second and finally decided to walk right. This way should take her near her private chambers. Her gut feeling told her that Geoffrey was there. She passed another room but didn't peek in, because she recognized the voice of the most annoying lord she had ever known.

However, when she reached the end of the corridor, she had to enter the last room. The door creaked lowly, making Elincia cringe and hope that nobody was in there. Fate was loving her, because the room was indeed empty. The queen was surprised to detect three beds standing in a row at the wall opposite of her. They had plain white bedsheets, pillows and blankets and a bucket standing next to each of them. To the right of Elincia was a table with several little flasks, vials and bottles filled with multicoloured potions. Astonished, she identified the room as one of the infirmary. She had expected to enter the little library two rooms next to her private chambers. _The other path was the right one after all_, she thought and turned back to the small door.

But before she reached the door, she heard voices coming near quickly. Elincia panicked for a second and dove into the corridor, losing a slipper in the process. She cursed lowly. The shoe lay just in front of the door and she could grab it without having to walk out in the open again, but when the door of the room opened and someone entered the room, she didn't dare to try. She decided to hide and hoped that the persons won't notice the lonesome shoe.

One man and two women entered the room. The man was protesting loudly and Elincia recognized him even without peeking through the crack of the door.

"´Tis is nothing but a scratch! Release me immediately! I have to supervise the training and this-"

"Stop it, you marshmallow-head!" one of the females yelled and this person Elincia recognized as well. "You have an axe in your shoulder!" Curiously Elincia opened the servant´s door a tiny bit wider to see better. Kieran was sitting on the first bed, still wearing his armour and to Elincia´s astonishment there was indeed an axe between the pauldron and his neck, blood slowly flowing down his breast plate. He was lucky that he was still alive. And he still looked strangely healthy. Marcia held him down, when he tried to stand up. The pink-haired woman was clearly agitated and anxious. The other woman was a healer and walked over to the table, grabbed a blue elixir and gave it Marcia.

"He has to drink it. I will get a Mend Stave." Marcia nodded thankfully and the healer left. The Pegasus Knight turned back to the bristling Gold Knight.

"Drink, you stubborn chowder-brain." Kieran took it grumbling and gulped it in one down. He grimaced at the taste and while Marcia was putting the bottle back on the table, he tried to stand up and sneak away. Unfortunately for him the wound hurt quite a bit and he grunted painfully. Marcia whirled around at the sound and shrieked furiously. "Sit down!" She pushed him back on the bed, causing him to yelp, when she touched his shoulder accidentally.

"But I have to go! They can't train with the guidance of Kieran, Second-in-command of-"

"Quiet!" she silenced him and glared. Elincia could see his little grimace and he shrunk back a bit. She couldn't see Marcia´s face, but judging by Kieran´s expression she looked quite scaring. "Kieran, you are badly hurt." she said more quietly and sighed, her shoulders sagging. "Please wait until the axe is removed and the wound treated before you stand up again." Though Kieran was still reluctant, he nodded. "Good." she sighed relieved. "And you don't have to worry about the training. Oscar stands in for you."

"Oscar!" Kieran yelled, jumping to his feet. Elincia had to stifle a giggle. That was the worst thing you could say to him. Marcia had obviously noticed her big mistake and groaned annoyed, trying to push the knight down again. "This deceiving, squinting fiend has--"

"Kieran!" Marcia tried to interrupt him, but he was too upset to hear her.

"-- planned this! He wants to take my place and steal my honour and--" He stopped suddenly, but not voluntarily. Marcia had grabbed his head and was pressing her lips against his. Kieran was completely dumbfounded and froze. Elincia giggled at his confused face, when Marcia pulled back. Unresisting he let her push him down on the bed. Blinking he looked up at her.

"Kieran, keep quiet already and behave yourself." He continued to stare at her for a minute, then the corners of his mouth twitched.

"And what will you do if I don't?" he challenged. Though Elincia couldn't see it, she imagined that there was a smile on Marcia´s face. The pink-haired woman put her hands on her hips.

"I will silence you again." Now there appeared a smile on his face and he moved to stand up again. Marcia laid her hand on his unwounded shoulder, pushed and leaned down to give him another short kiss. "I said you should sit down." she whispered to him.

"I'm superior to you, so you should obey me." Kieran retorted, staring in her eyes.

"You are talking too much." She grabbed his head and kissed him again. This time Kieran eagerly responded and sneaked his unwounded arm around her waist, pulling her near.

Since both knights were occupied with themselves, Elincia carefully extended her hand and grabbed her slipper. The kissing couple didn't notice her and she quietly closed the door. Giggling she slipped the shoe on her feet and walked back to the spur. This time she took the right way, passed two bedrooms and one room with several music instruments in it until she finally reached the library.

Half she expected to find Bastian or any other mage there, but she was surprised to find it empty. At least at first glance. When she stepped out of the corridor and looked around, she found the blond man. He was sitting at a table, no, he had been sitting at the table. Now his head was laying on his arms, a book serving as a makeshift pillow and he snored quietly. Elincia walked over to him, being as quiet as possible therefore she didn't wake him. There was a white cape draped over his shoulders and she instantly recognized it. She had seen the owner of the cape wearing it often enough. Snickering she sneaked out of the library and hastened to her private chambers, lest someone sees her.

The door opened soundlessly and she entered the salon. Three rooms were adjoining the salon; to her left was the bathroom and the second room on the right was her and Geoffrey´s bedroom. She threw a quick glance in both rooms, but they were empty. Then she slowly walked over to the last one. The door stood slightly ajar and she cautiously pushed it open.

There were several toys strewn around; dolls, stuffed animals, wooden horses, balls and two wooden swords were laying on the floor, the carpet, the commode and the little chairs in the corner. Smiling Elincia picked up a wooden horse and a stuffed animal. She laid them on the commode and walked over to the small bed.

It was a little four-poster bed with blue curtains and white blankets. It was not big enough for an adult, but nonetheless there was an adult lying on it. Chuckling Elincia knelt down next to it.

Geoffrey slept soundly, somehow managing to not fall off the bed, one leg hanging over the edge. His face was completely relaxed, there was even a small smile on his lips. Elincia pushed his bangs out of his eyes and let her gaze wander to the original owner of the bed.

A small boy with bright blue hair was lying on Geoffrey´s chest, sleeping as well and sucking on his thumb. He was smiling in his sleep and his free hand was fisted in his father´s tunic. Geoffrey had put his arms around him to keep him from falling.

Elincia kissed her son´s forehead and stood up again. She walked back to the door and threw a last blissful glance at her husband and son. They were looking so peaceful and happy. Geoffrey had too few opportunities to play with his son so she was glad that he had ditched the training to spend time with him. Though, he shouldn't do it too often. He could not forsake his duty and obligations, not even for his son, but he could sneak away every now and then.

Elincia giggled and quietly closed the door. She should take Geoffrey as an example and sneak away more often too. She did not want to miss her son´s growth. Maybe she should take off tomorrow and make a picnic with her family...

* * *

Me: Servant´s doors are a practical thing. I don't know if every castle has them (I doubt it) but I know that there are some. And it was just...

Seth: Convenient.

Me: Exactly! And it's interesting that servants were treated like furniture. It's not nice but... um, an interesting fact.

Geoffrey: How does Marcia know what a marshmallow is?

Me: ... Artistic freedom?

Seth: *sighs* That's a stupid excuse.

Me: Tehe, who cares? By the way, I didn't mention the name of Elincia´s and Geoffrey´s son because, somehow, it didn't fit in. I call him Duncan. I really like that name. :D It's perfect for him.

Geoffrey: He is. :D And now, until next time!!


	16. Break Away ::Geoffrey, Astrid::

Me: Yes, it's been a while since the last time I updated. I kinda, most of the time, forget this collection. Somehow...

Geoffrey: And inspiration is making itself scarce.

Me: Fortunately I still have some finished prompts. That'll last me some time. And now enjoy Geoffrey and Astrid.

* * *

Astrid wormed her way through the camp, dodging a few elbows from careless soldiers or the little groups of the mercenaries. She didn't want to talk with anybody now. She just wanted to be alone. The sun was already setting and the shadows steadily became longer. Astrid clutched her bow to her chest, when she ducked a swinging hand from an enthusiastic soldier. He didn't even notice her and therefore didn't apologize, but Astrid didn't care. Right now, she was glad that she was overlooked often. Because of her shy nature, she was very reserved and sometimes didn't dare to voice her thoughts. She wasn't a person who could just walk up to some stranger and talk to them. Astrid sighed and shook her head slightly. There was no use in thinking about that now. Besides, she had finally reached her destination; the shooting range.

Astrid sighed relieved and walked over to a random rock and sat down, straightening her bowstring. Just when she fastened the string again, she heard a flick. Startled she jumped to her feet, searching for the source. She had thought she was the only one who would train this late. Cautiously she walked over to the target range. Three targets stood opposite of her at three different distances. One slightly bouncing arrow was stuck in the bulls-eye of the farthest away target. The archer nodded satisfied and grabbed another arrow. Astrid watched him fascinated, when he raised his bow, adjusted the arrow and aimed. He stood still for nearly a minute, his chest slowly raising and falling, his arms perfectly still. The wind ruffled his light blue hair and pushed it over his eyes. He ignored it and continued to stare at the target. Astrid held her breath involuntarily. The atmosphere was so calm and would shatter if she dared to make a sound. Then, he let the arrow loose and it hit directly next to its brother. The man exhaled slowly and lowered his bow.

"That was great." Astrid whispered awestruck. The man flinched surprised and whirled around. Startling baby blue eyes blinked and focused on Astrid. She dropped her eyes shyly. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to startle you."

"No, you don't have to apologize." the man said quickly. "I was just surprised that someone else is here." He scratched his neck sheepishly. "Most people would eat right now." Astrid nodded shyly.

"I wanted to train a bit." The man nodded with a small smile.

"I see. Then I won't distract you." He turned back to his target, corrected his stance and grabbed another arrow. Astrid nodded, took a deep breath and turned to the target in the middle. The outermost circle was blue, the next yellow and the bullseye was red. Astrid took an arrow from the quiver at her hip, feeling the three hard feather stripes on her palm. Calmly she laid it on her bow and raised it. Her whole arm wobbled slightly, when she took aim. She tried to control her breathing therewith the quivering disappears, but even after at least two minutes she still couldn't stand still. The arrowhead moved to the left and to the right, just a few millimetres, but enough to miss her target. Finally, when the arrowhead was in the middle, Astrid let it fly. The arrow whooshed through the air and hit the border between red and yellow. Astrid sighed and lowered her bow. She bit her lip disappointed and shook her head. Without a clear mind, it didn't make sense to train.

"Not bad." Astrid jumped with an "Eep!" and clutched her bow tightly. The blue-haired man raised his hands in a calming gesture. "Ah, I'm sorry. Now I'm the one who startled you." Astrid dropped her eyes to the ground and nodded. "Your aim is not bad, but you seem not to be able to concentrate."

"Yes." she whispered ashamed. Normally she could shoot better than this but today...

"May I ask you why? You look troubled." the man asked gently. Astrid sighed and shook her head slowly.

"I don't want to impose on you and you have surely better things to do, Sir..." She grasped for a name she didn't know. She hadn't even asked for his name, how rude!

"Geoffrey." he said with a small smile. "I'm Geoffrey of Delbray, commander of the Crimean Royal Knights. At least what's left of them." he added with a bitter expression.

"I'm Astrid."

"It's nice to meet you. And you don't impose yourself." Astrid nodded slowly and looked to the ground. Could she, should she...? "I asked you after all." he continued with a shrug. "But if you don't want to talk, I can understand it."

"You're very nice and a true gentleman." Geoffrey smiled gently and bowed deeply.

"It is my pleasure, Milady." Astrid giggled in her hand and curtsied.

"The pleasure is all mine." This time both laughed and Astrid felt more at easy with the knight.

"You don't act like a normal mercenary. Are you, by chance, a noble?" Astrid averted her gaze and clenched the bow in her fingers. She nodded curtly.

"Yes." She couldn't suppress the slightly depressed tone in her voice. Geoffrey frowned and bent down to look at her face.

"Lady Astrid, is something wrong?" She shook her head and turned, walking towards the rock. Geoffrey stood a bit uncertain, but then decided to follow her. She gracefully flopped down, folded her hands in her lap and sighed. Geoffrey stood next to her, indecisive of what to say.

"You are a noble too, right?" she asked lowly. Geoffrey nodded and sat down next to her.

"Yes, but we're just country nobles. Several generations ago the King awarded my ancestor with a title and land for his service." Geoffrey narrated. "The other higher nobles don't think too much of us. To be honest, we're not more than rich commoners with a connection to the royal family."

"What kind of connection?" Astrid asked curious.

"My grandfather was a friend of Princess Elincia´s grandfather. And my father and the late King Ramon kept that friendship alive." he explained. Astrid nodded slowly and looked at her feet again.

"Did your father ever talk about an arranged marriage?" she whispered sadly. Geoffrey blinked and turned to the sad girl. Her brown hair hang over her face and hid her teary eyes.

"No."

"Ah, my fault." She shook her head, her hair slightly patting her cheeks. "You're male, so he wouldn't force you to marry. Do you have a sister?"

"Yes. She's three years older than me. You haven't met her yet?" Astrid blinked surprised. "She fights with us as well. She has really long blue hair. And she always wears white and is most of the time in the vicinity of the Princess." Astrid nodded slowly. She could recall that she had seen a woman that fit the description.

"And did your father ever talk with her about a marriage with one of his friends or associates?" Geoffrey thought for a moment, crossing his arms.

"Well, if he did, I don't know about it, but I doubt that he would do that."

"Why?" Astrid asked surprised and turned to him, looking him directly in the eyes for the first time. He smiled gently and shrugged.

"As I said, we're just country nobles. We don't really live like the snobby nobles who always try to cut each others throats and dress in the latest fashion while doing it." Astrid gazed at the blue-haired man fascinated. "Delbray is one of the most eastern counties of Crimea. We don't have much contact with the capital and its neighbouring counties. Those nobles are the worst. In Delbray, we live pretty normal, I guess." He shrugged and kicked a little rock. It rolled and clacked until it hit a bigger rock. "My father never tried to push us in this direction. If we fall in love, he will probably accept it."

"Really?" Astrid asked unbelieving. Why was his family this different from her own? Geoffrey shrugged again.

"Yes. But maybe it's because he was a commoner. He was a knight and served a noble not too far from the Delbray Household. He and my mother fell in love and after some debate with my grandfather, he was allowed to marry her. So maybe he raised us with his own standard in mind and not with the mind of a noble." Astrid nodded slowly, completely speechless. "But why are you talking about arranged marriages? Are you...?" She nodded sadly.

"Yes. But that's not what is on my mind. I have three other sisters." She took a deep, shuddering breath. Geoffrey watched her concerned. "I just received a letter from one of my sisters. I-... They live in hell. And I can't help them. They suffer in their unhappy and in one case violent marriages." She started to shake even though she tried to suppress it. But all those emotions flowed out of her. She felt Geoffrey grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently. "And- ... my sister wrote me that her baby died."

"What?" Geoffrey whispered shocked. Astrid nodded curtly and suppressed a sob.

"Yes. And her husband said it was her fault. Because she didn't take enough care. He left her alone with her pain and even rubbed salt in her wound."

"What a monster." Geoffrey growled angrily. Astrid clenched her hands to fists.

"Yes, but she did nothing. She can't leave him, because she has no place to go to. My parents would never take her back and she would have to live on the streets." Astrid shook her head angrily. "This life is so pathetic. I never wanted to live like that."

"Is that the reason why you fight in this war?" She nodded and bit her lip shortly, trying to push the emotions back into the depth of her heart.

"Yes. My parents have already appointed my fiancé, but with my escape into the knighthood they had no other option than to postpone it. But..." She sighed tiredly and unclenched her fists. "After this war is over, I probably have to go back." Astrid gazed at her feet, at the little ladybug who was crawling towards the green behind the rock to be exactly. In the weeks since she had joined the Greil Mercenaries, she had forgotten about her predicament and maybe wouldn't have remembered it until the defeat of the Mad King. But with that letter all of her old fears and insecurities had come back. She was falling into a black hole and nothing could illuminate the pit.

"Well..." Blinking, she looked up. Geoffrey had let go of her hand and pensively gazed at the targets. "Maybe not."

"What?" Astrid whispered unbelieving and stared at the man. He nodded and turned to her with a small friendly smile on his face.

"You could become a knight of Crimea. I've seen you in battle and you're qualified for a position in the army." Astrid stared unblinking, her mouth slightly open. "Crimea would be honoured to have such a fine knight."

"You... Do you mean it?" she asked insecurely but hopeful.

"Of course. I never make jokes about something like that." he said seriously. A smile crept on her face and her eyes started to shine, with hope, happiness and tears. "After this whole war is over, I will personally speak with the Princess. You will be a knight of Crimea if that is your wish." Astrid couldn't believe her luck. This was the chance she had been waiting for. The chance to finally flee from that marriage, from her fiancé and her old life. Her parents would never waste their time to get her home from Crimea. And if she was hired by the Princess, they wouldn't bother to talk with her about kicking their daughter out. She would be safe in Crimea.

"I would love to stay in Crimea." Geoffrey smiled back and nodded.

"Great. I will personally see to it." Astrid jumped to her feet and bowed deeply to him.

"Thank you, Sir Geoffrey. For listening to me and helping me with my problem." She turned around and walked back to the shooting range. She took position, aimed and shot. The arrow hit the bullseye directly in the centre. With a smile she lowered her bow and turned to Geoffrey. The man still smiled and nodded to her. Astrid laughed relieved. Somehow, her future looked much brighter now.

* * *

Me: I do think that they would make a cute couple.

Geoffrey: But-but-but- I love Elincia.

Me: If you wouldn't be in love with Elincia, Astrid would be next best choice.

Seth: As long as you don't try to pair me off with someone different than Eirika, I don't really care.

Me: Never say never. There is a crack pairing that I started to adore and you're a part of it.

Seth: What!?

Me: Yessss. I adore Seth/L'Arachel.

Seth: Are you mad, woman!?

Me: Yes, I and my family are pretty sure that I am.

Geoffrey: And we should have noticed that as well. But now we have to say goodbye. Until next time!!


	17. Introduction ::SethEirika::

I suddenly remembered that there were still some finished one-shots rotting on my harddrive -.- I think I have to rewritten some of them... This one, however, is ready to be read. So, have fun with Seth/Eirika. Constructive critcism is always welcome.

* * *

The blood spurted out of his chest, when the lance was pulled out and he fell. He didn't even feel the crash on the ground or the rocks poking him. Blood was raising in his trachea and seeped out of his mouth. He coughed once, splattering the red liquid around. There were screams and yells around him, but they mingled to one loud buzz. Life was seeping out of him; sis body was slowly losing its warmth.

Suddenly someone lifted his hand and squeezed it. Someone was calling him, too, and he tried to look at the person.

"Seth! Seth!" the person screamed and stroked his cheek in panic. "Please stay awake!" Seth blinked slowly, as if he was in trance and tried to find meaning in her words. He just heard buzzing.

A blue light appeared and tried to warm him, but it left him as quickly as it entered. Seth´s breathing grew slow and laboured. The squeeze became stronger and there was something that sounded like sobbing. The hand on his face started to shake and pushed his hair back.

"Seth, keep fighting. Please. I don't want to lose you." the woman cried and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. Seth blinked again and squinted a bit to see the woman better, but his eyes were weak and the corners of his field of vision were already darkening.

"Ei- Eiri-" he coughed and splattered blood over her dress. She sniffled and nodded, pressing his hand against her face.

"Don't die, please. Please stay with me," she whispered. Distinctly Seth felt her tears on his hand and he tried to move his fingers to stroke her cheek, but he didn't know if he accomplished it.

"I love you," Seth whispered before he coughed heavily again and a sharp pain shot through his whole body. His vision was fading and he could barely see her anymore. Eirika leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

"I love you too," she sobbed, sensing that he couldn't be saved.

"We will-" Seth whispered, interrupted by another cough. "-see each other... again. In... another... life..." His hand went limp in hers and her desperate scream could be heard even in the farthest corner of the battlefield.

"Come on, Eirika," Fado urged, grabbing two little backpacks, a blue one and a red one, and walked to the door. "We have to leave or we'll be late." The five-year-old girl hopped down the stairs sulking and joined her brother and father in the car.

"Where were you?" her twin asked, when she finally had fasted her seatbelt and the car was set into motion.

"Upstairs," she answered evasively and stared out of the window. Ephraim shrugged and turned his attention to his blue backpack, examining his lunch. Fado wove through the traffic most artfully and broke probably several rules, but he had to be punctual.

Eirika was still sulking when they reached the kindergarten. Ephraim leapt out of the car excitedly and ran up to the front door. His twin was plodding behind him, a frown adorning her face. Fado quickly locked the car before he escorted them in. Eirika ignored his short conversation with the kindergarten teacher and studied the hallway. It was bright and many colourful notes and papers were pasted on the wall. Since she couldn't read yet, she wondered what was written on them. She suddenly remembered that she was still angry and resumed her sulking.

Fado shook hands with the teacher and turned to his children. Ephraim was excited and couldn't wait to meet the other children and play with them. Eirika on the other hand was still in a bad mood and refused to look at him. Sighing, he knelt in front of her and gently grabbed her hands. She, however, turned her head away.

"Eirika, I know you are angry that we had to move and that you lost all of your old friends, but you will find new friends." She snorted angrily and pushed back tears. He had no idea how much she missed her best friend! "I have to go to work now and I want you to behave yourself, okay?" He gently stroked her hair and turned her head to him. He was not surprised that there were tears of anger in her eyes. "I'm sure that you will have fun. Please." He gazed at her pleadingly.

"I promise I will be good," Eirika said quietly.

"Thank you," Fado sighed relieved. "Have fun and I'm collecting you in the afternoon." He quickly said goodbye to his son as well and sped out, lest he arrived late at his first day.

"Come with me," the teacher said and extended her hands. Ephraim took it with a smile, while Eirika was a bit reluctant. The woman guided them to a room with a green door. "You will be in the green group, okay?" The twins nodded and the woman opened the door, letting them in.

The two looked around curiously. The room was painted in a merry yellow and grass green. There were many small and colourful chairs around a big table - some of the chairs were already occupied. A box with paper and another one with crayons stood on it and a few kids were drawing. Then there was a corner with a cave of blankets with several girls sitting there and giggling. In another corner stood a shelf with colourful boxes and toys peeked out of them. There was a fluffy carpet in front of it and some kids were playing with Lego bricks.

"Would you all listen to me for a moment!" the teacher asked loudly and all heads turned to her. "This are Eirika and Ephraim, your new playmates. Welcome them warmly since they just moved here." Ephraim waved with a grin, while Eirika just shyly nodded. Simultaneously the children shouted several greetings and some waved back. The teacher knelt down next to the twins. "You two go and play with the others, okay?" Ephraim nodded eagerly and looked around, searching for the perfect playmate. "But before you go, give me your backpacks. I will put them away safely." Only reluctantly Eirika gave her the backpack. She did not completely trust this person yet. After smiling encouragingly at the little girl, the teacher left with the bags. Eirika turned to her brother to ask what they should do now. Unfortunately, someone beat her to the draw; a blond boy, approximately their age, with a short ponytail and a toothy grin approached Ephraim.

"Hello," he said and pushed a strand of blond hair out of his eyes. "I'm Forde. Do you want to play with me and Kyle?" He pointed to a green-haired boy sitting on the carpet. There was a big heap of Lego bricks in front of him and the boy named Kyle was very concentrated on whatever he was building. Ephraim nodded eagerly.

"Yes." He followed Forde, but after a few steps he hesitated and turned around to Eirika. His smile faltered a bit at her sad look. "Do you want to come with us?" he asked her. Forde turned and gazed at her inquiringly. Eirika pondered it for a second, but she didn't really want to play with Lego bricks. They were boring. Besides, she was a bit scared by all these new kids. Before she could answer, Ephraim shrugged and turned to Forde again. "Alright. Later."

"Ah..." she started to protest, but the protest died on the way out. Unhappily she closed her mouth again. Her brother flopped down on the carpet next to Kyle, startling the boy and causing him to look up. Forde seemingly introduced them and they continued to build whatever they were building.

Eirika looked around helplessly. She was feeling so alone now and tears started to gather in her eyes. She sniffed lowly and turned away from the playing children. Why couldn't she stay at home? She didn't want to go to this stupid kindergarten. Just when the tears wanted to fall, she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello?" someone asked. Eirika glanced over her should briefly, intending to shoo the kid away. But when he saw him, something stirred within her. There stood a boy behind her, smiling warmly at her. He was a bit older than her and his hair had a beautiful russet colour. His eyes had the same red hue and something made Eirika smile at him. "You look a bit lost. Do you... want to come over and draw with me?" he asked and pointed to the table. Eirika nodded shyly.

"Okay." The boy smiled relieved and walked over with her. He sat down on a blue chair and reached out for the stack of papers and the coloured pencils. Eirika saw that he had already a piece of paper in front of him and there was something that looked like an animal drawn on it.

"Here." He gave her some slides of paper and put a box with crayons between them. Then he turned to his picture and grabbed his brown pencil, starting to colour the animal. Instead of drawing something herself Eirika watched the boy. He was very concentrated and tried to crayon it as accurate as possible.

"Is that a horse?" she asked after a few minutes. The boy looked up grinning, pushed his bangs back and showed her the picture. It was a bit hard to identify it as a horse, but with a bit of interpretation one could recognize it. It had four legs, a tail, a mane and the long neck.

"Yes. I like horses," the boy said. Then his look fell to her piece of paper. "Do you not want to draw?" Eirika blushed a bit and looked at her hands.

"I don't know what to draw." The boy nodded slowly and seemingly contemplated what she could draw.

"What is your favourite animal?"

"I like cats," Eirika answered quietly. The boy grinned again.

"Then you can draw a cat. A brown one with stripes." He held out his brown crayon to her. "Here." Shyly Eirika took it and started to draw. The boy grabbed another crayon and gave the horse a pasture to stand on.

Eirika had just finished her work, which looked only remotely like a cat, when the boy piped up again.

"Your cat looks great." Eirika turned to him with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you. But your horse looks much better."

The boy giggled lowly. "Thank you, but I draw often and that's why I have more practice." Eirika nodded slowly and lay down her crayon.

"Uhm, say..." The boy tilted his head curiously. "I forgot to ask for your name."

"Oh!" The boy looked very surprised and embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I'm Seth." The name sounded familiar to Eirika and she smiled broadly.

"I'm Eirika."

"I know." Seth laughed. "The teacher has said it already."

"Ah. You're right." Eirika said, giggling embarrassed.

"Eirika?" She looked at him again. "I like you. Do you want to be my friend?" Seth asked with an open smile and an eager gaze.

"Yes, I like you too."

"Cool!" Seth exclaimed happily. "I'll draw a horse for you so you have something to remember today." Eagerly he turned and grabbed a new piece of paper. Eirika stared at him for a while. Then, when he started to draw the mane, she suddenly leaned over and pecked his cheek. He looked at her startled and she held her breath involuntarily. When he smiled, she giggled and turned to her paper as well. Eirika grabbed a red crayon with the intent to draw him a picture as well. This way, they would seal their new friendship.

Years later those two pictures hung in their living-room, directly next to the pictures of their wedding.


End file.
